


Не так просто, как кажется

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Вэйлон умеет видеть в людях внутреннюю красоту, а Мо - ценить заботу и внимание. Сможет ли у них что-то получиться с учетом всех сложившихся обстоятельств? Ведь все далеко не так просто...





	1. 1.

Несмотря на все повороты судьбы и даже, подчас, лихие подножки в ее исполнении, Вэйлон Смитерс не считал себя неудачником. Любые события, происходящие с ним, первый помощник “великого и ужасного” мистера Бернса воспринимал довольно философски, начиная от увольнений с работы всей жизни и заканчивая самыми нелепыми ситуациями, в которые он попадал все из-за той же работы. Жизнь Вэйлона, его привычки и увлечения большинство назвали бы странными и непонятными, но лично его все устраивало. Ну, практически все. 

Необъяснимая, болезненная, странная и неизлечимая зависимость от Монтгомери Бернса была тем, что не давало Вэйлону Смитерсу покоя. Одновременно, эта же зависимость была практически единственным источником радости, вдохновения и смысла его жизни. Смитерсу казалось, что он подсел на какой-то наркотик, который не отпускает, требует еще и еще тебя, и который хочется употреблять во все больших дозах.

Он спокойно относился к унижениям и колкостям, к дурацким, а подчас и аморальным поручениям своего босса, но эта непропорциональность зависимости, упертое нежелание вздорного и своевольного старика видеть в своем ассистенте равного, партнера или даже больше, иногда надолго выбивали из колеи.

Несложно вылить себе в штаны стакан лимонада, зная, что это зачем-то нужно боссу, а, возможно, даже будет оценено им впоследствии. Но эта история с завещанием стала ударом под дых. И дело было совсем не в деньгах, нет - его устроил бы и носовой платок, полученный в наследство от мистера Бернса. Но не упомянуть своего помощника, надежду, опору и правую руку ни в одной строчке? Даже в самой короткой, тогда как дурацкой черепахе Шэлдону отводилась чуть ли не самая важная роль. Да, все произошло именно из-за черепахи: Вэйлон тогда так разозлился, что без тени страха или сомнения ворвался к Бернсу, требуя объяснений. Удивительно, но за это босс не спустил на него собак: он сделал кое-что похуже.

\- Меня восхищают только те, кто достиг чего-то сам, - просто пояснил Монтгомери Бернс, поигрывая вином в бокале, и добил контрольными в голову (и сердце). - Вы не заслужили моего уважения, и я никогда не буду воспринимать вас, как равного.

Тогда Вэйлону Смитерсу казалось, что это - самый ужасный день в его жизни. Как никогда ему хотелось отрешиться от дурных мыслей, развеяться, почувствовать себя нужным и, вполне вероятно, провести ночь не одному. Но вместо шумного клуба он попал в бар Мо. Было ли это случайностью? Вряд ли. Деятельный мозг Вэйлона под воздействием навязчиво звучавшего в голове ехидного голоса Чарльза Монтгомери Бернса моментально нашел, чем себя занять: тогда предложить Мо стать бизнес-партнерами и открыть пристойный и демократичный гей-бар казалось отличным решением всех проблем. Да и дела пошли на удивление удачно, даже лучше, чем можно было рассчитывать: бизнес развивался, уважение мистера Бернса было официально получено, клиентура прибывала. К тому же, было чем занять себя после работы. От того, что все развалилось потом буквально за день, Вэйлон совсем не расстроился: он поступил правильно, спровоцировав Мо и заставив раскрыть свою маленькую ложь, которая могла привести к очень большим последствиям. Ему вполне достаточно было в жизни одного Монтгомери Бернса, который на пути к своей цели мог перешагнуть через труп ребенка, подавившегося конфетой. Что касается хмурого бармена, то Смитерсу он и вовсе не казался плохим человеком, так что, фактически, он сделал ставку - и выиграл.

Неожиданным бонусом оказался этот украденный поцелуй. Когда разочарованная толпа уже почти разошлась, Мо резким и неуловимым движением вовлек Вэйлона в нечто, похожее на танцевальное па и быстро, украдкой припал к его губам. Эти несколько секунд Смитерс расширившимися от удивления глазами рассматривал спины уходящих завсегдатаев их с Мо заведения и ощущал в голове легкую, пьянящую пустоту. Никаких мыслей, чистый шок: сказать по правде, он совсем не ожидал подобного от Мо и уж точно не думал, что тот решится попробовать поцеловаться с мужчиной не ради выгоды или престижа.

Уже позже, анализируя ситуацию, Вэйлон сравнил эффект этого мимолетного поцелуя с глотком очень крепкого, двойного эспрессо, но Сизлак тогда выразился на порядок точнее: “Неплохо, словно гольф с фрисби”. На какую-то долю секунды Вэйлон даже пожалел, что Мо - натурал. Кажется, они расстались друзьями или хотя бы приятелями: по крайней мере, так хотелось думать. Вейлон поступил по совести и разбудил эту совесть в другом человеке, это было важно. И правильно. Впрочем, он был почти уверен, что Сизлак больше не захочет с ним даже здороваться. 

Все очень быстро вернулось на круги своя и даже стало лучше, чем раньше. Мистер Бернс теперь смотрел на него по-другому: не так, как хотелось раньше, но даже это было лучшим, о чем Вэйлон мог мечтать. 

По-хорошему, стоило бы хоть раз наведаться в бар к Мо, но пока на это катастрофически не хватало времени, а все официальные вопросы быстро уладились с помощью юристов. Инцидент был исчерпан, по крайней мере, Смитерсу так казалось - ровно до наступления этого понедельника.

Да, это определенно был понедельник: бесконечное количество дел, которые нужно было разгрести после выходных (включая повышенное количество аварийных ситуаций на АЭС), новые увольнения, список заданий на неделю от мистера Бернса. Вэйлон Смитерс любил начало недели, в отличие от большинства работников станции. Ему нравилась работа, не пугала рутина, и во время любого цейтнота он чувствовал себя значительно лучше, чем в любой, кажущийся бесполезным, выходной.  
В этот день домой он пришел далеко за полночь, до последнего разбираясь в прошлогодней фальшивой бухгалтерии, которая срочно понадобилась на завтра, а также несколько раз согревая чай для Бернса (“Шестьдесят пять градусов, Смитерс, ни меньше, ни больше! И побыстрее!”) и делая ему массаж поясницы (“Если завтра перед встречей с проклятыми налоговиками я не смогу разогнуться, это будет ваша вина!”). Словом, день прошел плодотворно. На автоответчике телефона призывно мигала красная лампочка, и Вэйлон, сняв ботинки, поспешил нажать кнопку, чтобы прослушать сообщение.

“Привет, это Мо! - раздался знакомый голос из динамика. - Что-то тебя давно не было видно, вот я и решил позвонить. Здесь все опять по-старому, клиенты разбежались, так что… Может, зайдешь как-нибудь? Ну, пока”.

Смитерс не успел толком осмыслить, что это было, как автоответчик опять щелкнул, переключаясь на следующее сообщение - оно тоже было от Мо Сизлака.

“Вэйлон, послушай, я совсем не то хотел сказать! Я не завлекаю тебя в заведение потому, что мне не хватает клиентов. Просто, уже месяц прошел, а мы даже не поговорили обо всем, что произошло, правда? Хотя я, как правило, так не делаю. Ну, не говорю. Делаю вид, что все в порядке. Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, зол на меня, потому что я и правда повел себя, как засранец, и все испортил. Но было неплохо. Словом, я был бы рад переброситься парой слов, - последовала недолгая пауза, после чего стало слышно, как недалеко что-то громко звякнуло, и раздался пьяный хохот завсегдатаев и выкрики «Эй, Мо, у меня пиво кончилось!». - Э, мне пора”.

Это было уже интересно. Забавно. Даже интригующе. Особенно, когда аппарат клацнул в третий раз и прокрутил очередное сообщение.

“Все, это третья попытка, последняя, - судя по интонации, Мо порядком нервничал. - Я не мастер красноречия, просто пытаюсь сказать, что, может, мы… Эээ? Выпьем как-нибудь? В смысле, ты и я. У нас вроде неплохо получалось быть… Партнерами. Черт, черт, черт! Опять не то. Почему это всегда так сложно? Ах, да. Будет хорошо, если ты как-нибудь зайдешь. Гомер, нет!!! Сколько раз говорить, что это пластмассовые фрукты и не надо их есть! Выплю...”

На этом запись обрывалась, и Вэйлон поймал себя на том, что уже с минуту стоит в ожидании следующей, протянув руку, чтобы развязать бабочку, но так и не сделав задуманного. Он решил, что наведаться к Мо обязательно стоит: хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить, что все в порядке, что все просто замечательно. Уже выйдя из душа, Смитерс прослушал все три сообщения еще раз и тепло улыбнулся. Что это вообще было? Извинение? Не очень-то похоже на Мо. Предложение… Дружбы? Приглашение на свидание? Нет, уж точно не последнее, иначе нужно прояснить ситуацию и сказать ему... Что? Что Мо не в его вкусе? Да, Сизлак был далеко не красавцем, уж точно не тянул на звание “Человек года” и не мог похвалиться прекрасным характером или общепризнанными позитивными качествами. Но Вэйлона Смитерса редко привлекало что-либо стандартное: ему нравились интересные, неоднозначные люди. Взять хотя бы Чарльза Монтгомери Бернса, который уж точно не был любимцем общественности, но странным образом привлекал, восхищал и завораживал его. Поэтому, что говорить Мо, если с его стороны это действительно было приглашением на свидание, Вэйлон пока не знал и решил подумать об этом завтра. 

Завтра, ожидаемо, оказалось некогда, как и в последующие несколько дней. В пятницу Смитерс чувствовал себя, словно выжатый лимон, и выглядел, наверное, не лучше, поскольку даже его несносный шеф обратил на это внимание.

\- Вам нужно отдохнуть, Смитерс, - заявил он. - А то вы стали похожи на улыбчивого робота. Если я и правда захочу иметь ассистента-робота, я лучше закажу его себе по почте. Устройте себе нормальные выходные, вы меня поняли? А я проведу их в компании Шэлдона, впрочем, это не ваше дело.  
\- Хорошо, сэр, - с улыбкой согласился Вэйлон, напоминая себе, что нужно будет обязательно, обязательно сходить куда-нибудь поесть черепахового супа, представляя, что он сварен именно из дурацкого питомца его шефа.  
\- Напейтесь, или как там еще отдыхают сейчас молодые люди, сходите на свидание, словом, вы меня поняли.  
\- Постараюсь последовать вашему совету, мистер Бернс.  
\- Это не совет, это приказ! - повысил голос владелец АЭС и махнул тонкой рукой в сторону двери. - А теперь кыш, идите вон. Впрочем, не выключайте телефон, мне может понадобиться массаж ног или горячий чай. А может, и нет…  
\- Хороших выходных, сэр, - вежливо попрощался Смитерс, но Бернс уже не смотрел в его сторону.

Пятница - не самый лучший день для того, чтобы спокойно выпить в баре. Как правило, в заведениях города в это время не протолкнуться, уже не говоря о том, чтобы пообщаться, не сорвав голосовые связки в попытке перекричать музыку и пьяные выкрики. Но бар Мо был исключением из многих правил, потому в пятницу (как и в любой другой день) там могло твориться что угодно: от чемпионата по метанию орешков в рот Гомера Симпсона до мафиозных разборок Жирного Тони. Но в этот вечер не происходило ровным счетом ничего выдающегося.

Головой на стойке, мелодично похрапывая, спал Барни, который даже во сне крепко сжимал ручку пивного бокала и, кажется, даже нашептывал ему какие-то нежности. Мо стоял спиной к двери, склонившись над барной стойкой и, судя по легкому позвякиванию, перебирал пивные бокалы. “Треснутый, еще сгодится. А этот надбитый… Пусть тоже постоит, что-то придумаем”, - донеслось бормотание до слуха Смитерса, который замер в дверях, осматривая знакомое помещение. Удивительно, но сказать, что месяц назад здесь все выглядело кардинально по-другому, было невозможно. Даже стены бармен перекрасил обратно в что-то темное и совершенно не поддающееся цветовой идентификации. Старая мебель тоже вернулась на свои места, разве что один красный кожаный диванчик притаился в углу, выглядя довольно нелепо и даже вызывающе на фоне всего остального.

Поняв, что Мо не обращает на него совершенно никакого внимания, Вэйлон подошел к барной стойке и негромко кашлянул.  
\- Кто бы ты ни был, алкоголик, убирайся! - глухо прозвучал голос бармена из-под стойки, а бокалы угрожающе зазвенели. - Я закрываюсь. Да и пиво кончи… О, привет, Вэйлон!  
Мо вынырнул из своего укрытия аккурат перед лицом Смитерса и криво улыбнулся. На нем была обычная “униформа”, включавшая в себя, помимо прочего, потертый галстук-бабочку и старый фартук.   
\- Вижу, дела у тебя и правда идут не очень, - заметил Смитерс, качая головой. - Если даже пиво кончилось.  
\- А, поставщики сегодня кинули, - махнул рукой бармен, принимаясь зачем-то лихорадочно драить и без того чистую стойку. - А Барни допил остатки. Потому-то никого и нет.   
\- Надеюсь, у тебя найдется, что мне налить, - улыбнулся Вэйлон. - У меня была чертовски тяжелая неделя. Э… Две недели, нет, три.  
\- У меня остался только эстонский ликер, - с этими словами Мо снял с верхней полки какую-то загадочную бутылку. - Он хороший, мне привезли одни знакомые, очень советовали, но мне все как-то недосуг, - с этими словами бармен злобно покосился в сторону Барни, который начал похрапывать ощутимо громче.

Ликер на поверку оказался ужасно сладким и еще более - крепким, но вполне сносным пойлом. Они выпили по рюмке, после чего повисла неловкая пауза.

\- Я получил твои сообщения, - внезапно сказал Вэйлон.  
\- Я там тебе оставлял сообщения, - почти одновременно с ним выпалил Мо и опустил взгляд.  
\- Все в порядке, Мо, - Смитерс улыбнулся. - Мы весело провели время, я ни на что не в обиде. И да, ты тогда поступил правильно, когда все рассказал.  
\- О, слава богу, ну, то есть, хорошо, конечно, - бармен моргнул и, на секунду замешкавшись, предложил. - Выпьем еще?  
Вэйлон кивнул. Первый хмель уже подействовал, и все вокруг начало казаться немного похожим на кино, самую малость.  
\- Что ж, давай запоздало поднимем бокал за упокой нашего общего дела, - с наигранной веселостью предложил Мо, поднимая рюмку. - Ой, прости, я кажется, неудачно пошутил.  
\- Это не самая плохая твоя шутка, - Смитерс засмеялся и махнул рукой, перед тем, как выпить. В этот раз загадочный эстонский ликер показался ему еще более сладким и крепким. - Куда ты подевал всю мебель? - спросил он Мо, когда смог снова нормально дышать.   
\- Продал, конечно, - пожал плечами Сизлак. - Надо как-то платить по некоторым счетам.  
\- А диван?  
\- Диван? - бармен взъерошил волосы и усмехнулся. - Ну, на нем удобно спать.  
\- Ты тут ночуешь? - удивился Вэйлон.  
\- На работе бывают всякие непредвиденные ситуации, - пояснил Мо. - А раскладушка в подсобке на ладан дышит.  
\- Понимаю, - Смитерс вздохнул, вспомнив о своей работе, но углубиться в мрачные мысли по поводу несбывшихся мечтаний и непредвиденных ситуаций ему не дал резкий звук, который издал лежащий на другом конце стойки Барни.   
\- Ик! - выразительно сказал Габмл, не приходя в себя. - Ик! Ик! Ик!  
\- Вот блин, - воскликнул бармен, хлопнув себя по лбу, и нахмурился. - Я опоздал. Опоздал!  
\- Опоздал что? - Смитерс удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Если Барни начинает икать, то через десять минут он гарантированно заблюет все вокруг, - пояснил Мо, развязывая фартук. - В прошлый раз пришлось вызывать бригаду чистильщиков.  
Смитерса передернуло.   
\- Вейлон, помоги мне от него избавиться! - попросил Мо, наклоняясь к нему через стойку.  
\- В смысле, избавиться? - глаза Смитерса почти испуганно округлились: на секунду он почему-то отчетливо представил ружье, всегда припрятанное, как он помнил, где-то под рукой у Сизлака.  
\- Выпроводить Барни из моего бара к чертовой бабушке! - Мо уже стоял рядом и дергал Вэйлона за рукав. - Давай, шевелись, вдвоем мы быстрее справимся.

Смитерс не стал спорить и без лишних разговоров встал, чтобы помочь бармену, который уже взял Гамбла под одну руку. Вэйлону, соответственно, досталось тащить вторую половину пьяного завсегдатая, который весил, наверное, полтонны и беспрестанно икал, а вдобавок и пах соответствующе своему состоянию. Впрочем, вдвоем они и правда управились буквально за пять минут, правда, упрев, как после пробежки, зато умудрившись не разбить очки Вэйлона, почти ни разу не уронить Барни и даже более-менее аккуратно усадить его возле стеночки заведения. Обратно в бар они почти вбежали, словно Гамбл мог внезапно подняться и ринуться в погоню. Мо сразу закрыл дверь на засов.

\- Это потому, - пояснил он сразу. - Что Барни потом всегда пытается вползти обратно.   
Представив эту картину, Смитерс привалился спиной к дверному косяку и рассмеялся.  
\- А помнишь, - с улыбкой спросил он, - как мистер Бернс меня уволил, и я приходил к тебе искать работу?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Сизлак. - Я тебе тогда предложил быть барнивышибалой. Отстойная работа.  
\- Хорошо, что я не согласился, - Вэйлон попытался оттолкнуться от дверного косяка, но у него почему-то не получилось.  
\- Ты спасаешь мой бар уже второй раз, между прочим, - оказалось, что Мо стоит неожиданно близко.  
\- Да, ты мне, пожалуй, должен, - покладисто согласился Смитерс.   
\- Послушай, я… Я много думал об этих событиях, ну, всем, что произошло, - Мо сглотнул. - И мне бы хотелось... А, к черту все!

Как у Мо получалось быть таким быстрым, удивило Вэйлона в очередной раз, когда тот с силой цунами вдавил его в дверной косяк и попытался поцеловать. От неожиданности Смитерс даже не успел ответить на поцелуй, тогда как Сизлак внезапно отстранился и сразу поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

\- Прости, я подумал, - он отступил на шаг и опустил взгляд в пол. - Мне показалось... Словом, извини, давай сделаем вид, что только что ничего не произошло.  
\- Постой, - Вэйлон мотнул головой, приходя в себя и осмысливая ситуацию. Он сделал быстрый шаг по направлению к Мо и взял того за запястья отчаянно опущенных рук. - Ты суетишься, а тебе надо расслабиться.

Мо лишь вопросительно посмотрел на него, не понимая, что имеется в виду и чего от него, собственно, хотят. Вместо ответа Смитерс притянул его ближе, одной рукой приобнимая за спину, а другой касаясь шеи, поднимаясь выше и запуская пальцы в завитки слегка влажных от пота волос. Кажется, бармен даже затаил дыхание, когда Вэйлон наклонился и легко коснулся его губ своими, почти невесомо - потом еще раз, и еще, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. В какое-то мгновение все стало удивительно правильно и легко, Мо отпустило явно сковывающее его напряжение: он охотно отвечал на поцелуй, легко улавливая темп, который задавал партнер и пытаясь незаметно перехватить инициативу. Вэйлон даже усмехнулся про себя: удивительно, насколько идеальными были эти поцелуи, и какие невероятные вещи Сизлак может вытворять своим языком - кроме, конечно, изощренных ругательств в адрес своих постоянных клиентов. 

Все больше распаляясь и обмениваясь пахнущим эстонским ликером дыханием, они постепенно и незаметно переместились в сторону барной стойки. Вэйлон обратил на это внимание только тогда, когда один из высоких стульев уперся ему в ребро.   
\- Я просто понял, что еще немного, и у меня подкосятся ноги, и я упаду, - зачем-то объяснил Мо, слегка отстраняясь и, так и не дав шанса дать ответ, снова завладел его ртом. 

Голова у Вэйлона слегка кружилась, возбуждение тугим узлом скручивалось внизу живота, а руки Мо уже во всю шарили у него под рубашкой, оглаживая поясницу и вызывая волны удовольствия от тактильного контакта.  
“Наверное, у меня слишком давно не было секса, - отстраненно отметил Смитерс, потираясь своим стояком о выпуклость в штанах Мо. - Или это действие странного ликера”.

\- Вэйлон, - вернул его в реальность хриплый голос бармена. - Ты здесь?  
\- К-кажется, да, - выдохнул Смитерс, ошалело моргая и пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.  
\- Что делать дальше? - словно услышав его мысли, спросил Мо и смущенно улыбнулся, неоднозначно прижимаясь еще теснее. - Я не хочу кончить в штаны, последний раз со мной такое было в подростковом возрасте.  
\- Ты уверен? - на всякий случай поинтересовался Вэйлон.  
\- Да, черт побери, я уверен! - почти рыкнул бармен. - Придумывай что-нибудь, пока я не трахнул тебя просто на полу каким-то отвратительно неправильным способом.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Смитерс, рывком разворачивая ничего не ожидавшего Мо и прикладывая спиной к барной стойке, - только потом не жалуйся.

Не дав шанса что-либо сказать в ответ, Вэйлон заткнул ему рот поцелуем, параллельно расстегивая застежку на брюках, приспуская белье и освобождая напряженный член. Огромный на ощупь, так и тянуло посмотреть, но разрывать контакт ужасно не хотелось, потому он просто гладил и изучал его с помощью прикосновений. Мо что-то одобрительно промычал в рот Смитерса, кажется, замысловатое ругательство, пытаясь проделать ответный маневр с его штанами. С третьей попытки это удалось, и Вэйлон тихо застонал, слегка отстраняясь и выдыхая. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, ошалелые и запыхавшиеся, а потом Смитерс мягко накрыл руку Мо, сжимающую его член, своей: обхватить сразу два было довольно сложно, но вместе у них получилось вполне сносно. 

Тесное кольцо переплетенных пальцев оказалось достаточно удобным, а еще они с Мо были практически одного роста, так что движения трущихся друг о друга членов удалось синхронизировать почти сразу. Вэйлон задал темп, постепенно ускоряясь и глядя то на Мо, который, сцепив зубы и запрокинув голову, шипел, словно огромная змея, то вниз, на очень возбуждающую картину. Член у бармена действительно довольно большой, крепкий, с сильно выдающейся головкой, которая влажно блестела в полутьме бара. И еще очень, необычайно горячий. Смитерс представил, как берет этот член в рот, глубоко, почти до основания - и его почти сразу сорвало в невероятно яркий оргазм. Кончая, Вэйлон коротко вскрикнул и практически упал на Мо, который с грудным стоном финишировал за ним следом. Привалившись друг к другу и барной стойке, они пытались отдышаться.

\- Знаешь, - неожиданно бодро сказал ему прямо на ухо Мо. - Это было…  
\- Только не сравнивай это с фрисби-гольфом! - Вэйлон почти возмущен. Почти.  
\- Нет, это намного, намного круче!  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя есть салфетки, - Смитерс нехотя предпринял попытку стать на ноги более-менее ровно.   
\- Осталось немного еще с того времени, как здесь был рассадник геев, - ответил бармен, не глядя выуживая рукой из-за стойки розовую упаковку. - Все равно сейчас по цвету не подходят ни к чему. Да и тут никто не спрашивает о салфетках.  
\- Ты мог бы попытаться быть немного толерантнее, - в шутку упрекнул его Вэйлон, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.   
\- Я попытался, у меня не получилось, - буркнул в ответ Мо, старательно вытирая руки и оценивая ущерб, нанесенный брюкам.  
Внезапно до Смитерса дошло, что бармен просто смущен, а он и сам не совсем уверен, как нужно себя вести, но глядя на почти перепуганного Мо, совсем потерялся.

\- Все было так неожиданно, - начал он осторожно. - Наверное, тебе лучше обдумать и оценить все в одиночестве, так что я… Пойду?  
\- Эй, стоп! Вэйлон, - Мо схватил его за руку и посмотрел в упор. - Я просто не знаю, как у вас принято, ну, знаешь, кто назначает второе свидание? Вроде никто из нас не девушка.  
Смитерс расслаблено рассмеялся в ответ и, прищурив глаза, спросил:  
\- Так это все же было свидание?  
\- Похоже на то, - Мо отпустил его руку и смущенно потер шею, его бабочка совсем развязалась и готова была упасть на пол. - Настоящее свидание. Ну вот, я это произнес.  
\- Да, ты это произнес, - Вэйлон протянул руки и несколькими ловкими движениями пальцев вернул галстуку бармена пристойный вид, - так уже намного лучше.   
\- Спасибо. Так что там насчет того, кто кого должен пригласить?  
\- Я думаю, мы с этим как-нибудь разберемся, - Смитерс улыбнулся и спешно направился к двери. - Спокойной ночи, Моррис!

Лязгнул засов, дверь закрылась. В баре стало тихо и как-то очень одиноко, но Сизлаку не хотелось ехать домой в отель. Вместо этого он откопал в закромах подсобки давно забытую кем-то пачку сигарет и, удобно устроившись на красном диване в углу, расслаблено закурил, чего не делал уже очень, очень давно.


	2. 2.

Мо Сизлак был, возможно, не очень хорошим барменом, когда дело касалось смешивания коктейлей, но он был вполне неплох, выполняя основную функцию того, кто стоит за барной стойкой. Он умел слушать и наблюдать. 

Запомнить каждого клиента в лицо, а также без проблем восстановить в случае надобности всю его биографию было несложно — народу к нему приходило критически мало, и это были, в основном, постоянные клиенты. Конечно, среди них мелькали особенные личности, типа Гомера Симпсона — неугомонного везунчика и идиота, который, по каким-то странным причинам, все еще был ему другом. Или Барни Гамбла, который задолжал, наверное, уже все почки и печень (при условии, что они были бы кому-то нужны) за пиво, выпитое в долг. Хотя с учетом того, что он употребляет даже клоповье пойло, то вполне может считаться талисманом таверны, которому многое прощается.

Вэйлон Смитерс не был завсегдатаем заведения, но каждое его появление было довольно ярким: он либо молча напивался с таким скорбным видом, что впору было вешаться самому, либо весь вечер сидел с мечтательным лицом и нес какую-то романтическую чушь об отношениях. Мо было не привыкать — куда еще подаются одинокие и разочарованные в жизни, как не в его гадюшник? А еще о Смитерсе ходили разные неоднозначные слухи на станции: а уж баек именно с АЭС Мо переслушал изрядно, спасибо дорогим друзьям. 

Вэйлон был хорошим клиентом, хоть и непостоянным — видимо, заходил в таверну, когда выдавались слишком уж плохие дни. Он всегда платил запрошенные в три раза превышенные суммы и щедро оставлял на чай, при этом не напрягая навязчивыми разговорами, и совсем не буянил. А слухи... Мо всегда делил их на десять, но временами, глядя на Смитерса, чуть ли не роняющего слезы в стакан с виски, был готов поверить во многое.

«А я ему говорю: «Мы же в курсе, что ты «чуть светлее синего», - громко заявляет Симпсон, пересказывая очередную былину из истории АЭС. - Ты же знаешь, Мо, - шепотом добавляет он. - Что этот Смитерс и мистер Бернс вместе делают «джага-джага» и «буги-вуги», представь!»

Глядя на Смитерса и его абсолютно убитое горем лицо как-то слабо представляется, что он хоть с кем-то делает «буги-вуги». Хотя Мо не отмечает это специально: просто обычная информация о клиенте, выводы от нечего делать. 

Все остается на своих местах ровно до того момента, как Вэйлон наклоняется к нему, чтобы озвучить суть своего предложения по открытию совместного дела. Если бы Мо умел краснеть в таких случаях, то несомненно сделал бы это — от Вэйлона очень приятно пахнет, его дыхание щекочет ухо, и он совершенно невероятным образом чувственно понижает голос, шепотом рассказывая о своей задумке. Предчувствие наживы не дает ему послать Смитерса на все четыре стороны, тем более буквально через дорогу — живой пример прибыльности нетрадиционных отношений и всего, что с ними связано. Когда Мо «вживается в роль» своего в этой тусовке, то неожиданно чувствует себя на своем месте, в коллективе, в толпе, одним из. После откровенных заигрываний Гризли Шона и еще пары клиентов, он не единожды ловит себя на мысли о том, кому из всех этих мужчин он мог бы ответить взаимностью, если бы... Но ни один из них совершенно не подходит для того, чтобы представить себе хотя бы поцелуй. 

Идея такого формата бара на самом деле совершенно невероятная, к тому же, напарник из Вэйлона идеальный. Пока Мо морочит головы клиентам и пожинает лавры, тот строит поставщиков, разбирается с бухгалтерией и проворачивает еще какую-то невероятную долю дел, про которые Сизлак даже не догадывается. Чем может не устраивать даже такого придирчивого мизантропа, как мистер Бернс, во всем безупречный помощник, Мо остается только гадать. Он мимоходом отмечает, что на пару Смитерс с шефом совсем не похожи: «Мистер Зло» заявляется как-то раз, чтобы оценить заведение. Похоже, он доволен и даже... Гордится Вэйлоном. Впрочем, Мо не слишком вслушивается в их разговор, он слишком занят очередным клиентом, да и владелец АЭС скоро уходит, так и не дав возможности внимательнее за ним понаблюдать. 

Все идет намного лучше, чем представлялось, пока Мо снова не портит все своими руками: возможность получить больше и целая гора беспричинной лжи, и он уже не может остановиться. Только укоряющий взгляд Смитерса действует, как пощечина, но ненадолго. «Когда это он успел стать моей нянькой?» - раздраженно бормочет Мо после очередного разговора о морали (под видом разговора об инвентаризации) и в этот вечер врет клиентам еще больше. Врет, притворятся и смеется, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд.

Сизлак даже не удивлен, когда все так оборачивается, хотя он и не ожидал подобной провокации от спокойного и терпеливого Вэйлона. 

\- Ты считаешь меня привлекательным? - ехидно щуря глаза за стеклами очков, спрашивает тогда на площади Смитерс.  
\- Конечно, считаю, - мозг Мо выдает то, что лежало на поверхности. Советоваться с офигевшим хозяином своенравный орган явно не собирается. Сизлаку остается лишь жалко оправдываться и тянуть время, но надолго его не хватает. Взгляд Вэйлона прожигает в нем дыры: удивительно, как этому человеку, который, между прочим, работает на самого аморального и беспринципного горожанина, удалось за такой короткий период времени стать его совестью. Конечно же, Мо во всем сознается. Он выпаливает остаток речи на адреналине, злости и разочаровании, а потом... Потом он вдруг целует Вэйлона. 

Что мешало сделать то же самое раньше на две минуты, Мо не понимает, но в этот момент впивается в губы Смитерса с каким-то отчаяньем и злой смелостью. В процессе к Сизлаку приходит запоздалое осознание того, что он давно хотел сделать именно это, и вот он, последний шанс. Иначе когда ему выпадет возможность украсть этот поцелуй? В лучшем случае, Мо светит внимание разве что Гризли Шона, но уж никак не холеного и такого идеального Вэйлона. Все это проносится в голове Мо за считанные секунды короткого поцелуя, а потом он паникует и сбегает, наврав с три короба про «обычное любопытство». Впрочем, сбегает не слишком позорно: довольно успешно передвигаясь на негнущихся ногах он уходит, не оборачиваясь. Сизлак делает это специально, чтобы не видеть, как Смитерс, скорее всего, кривится и вытирает губы: пускай в представлении Мо он просто поправляет бабочку и улыбается, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы окончательно не разочароваться в себе.

Но так кажется лишь тогда. Бесконечную неделю после всех этих бурных событий Мо проводит в мучениях депрессивного самоанализа и сомнений. Все юридические вопросы Смитерс решает через адвоката, но причин быть недовольным нет: внезапно документы на бар оказываются легальными, а к нему не имеется совершенно никаких претензий. Совершенно очевидно, что Вэйлон не хочет видеться с ним лично, и Мо его понимает: он не в первый раз портит все, что только можно было испортить, это даже нормально. Всю неделю Сизлак купается в такой неприкрытой ненависти к себе и миру, что от него шарахаются даже друзья и постоянные клиенты. Бар снова становится таким, как раньше, но вот только так, как раньше, уже не получается.

Потом Мо более-менее успокаивается и пытается позвонить Смитерсу, ожидаемо попадая на автоответчик. Он бросает трубку раз за разом, так ничего и не сказав, пока это не надоедает настолько, что бармен решается на последний вариант. Он спрашивает мнения своих клиентов, снова подтянувшихся на пивные посиделки.

\- Послушайте, ребята, - Мо, как всегда, начинает издалека, нарочито небрежно вытирая бокал. - У меня есть одна проблема... Допустим, ваш близкий друг решил пригласить на свидание мужчину. У меня есть такой друг, который собирается это сделать, так что это не я! И вот, как бы вы к такому другу относились, а?  
\- Не поворачивался бы к нему спиной! - хохочет Ленни.  
\- Ага, и мыло бы в душе не ронял, - добавляет Карл, хитро глядя на своего друга. Они оба загадочно улыбаются.   
\- Если собрались пригласить тебя, то Барни будет ревновать, - хохочет неизвестно как затесавшийся сегодня в компанию Виггам. - У вас же пивной роман!  
\- А? Что? - Гамбл выглядывает из-под стойки буквально на секунду, чтобы опять рухнуть вниз.  
Все дружно хохочут и развивают тему возможных отношений Барни и Мо с особым удовольствием.  
\- Это полный отстой, когда никто из друзей тебя не поддерживает, - доверительно сообщает Гомер, не принимающий участия во всеобщем веселье. Он сегодня на удивление тихий, наверное, поссорился с женой и в настроении пофилософствовать. - Против нашего с Мардж брака была вся ее родня, и вообще все тогда казалось сплошным дерьмом. Но, кажется, мы сейчас счастливы вместе. Так что передай своему другу, что если у него есть шанс выиграть джек-пот, то пусть не тормозит.

Гомер еще что-то говорит, но Мо не замечает — он уже спешит в подсобку, чтобы позвонить и наконец сказать хоть что-нибудь. Сейчас или никогда, быстрее, пока еще нет шанса передумать. В результате он оставляет на автоответчике Вэйлона целых три глупейших сообщения, но терять уже особо нечего, и остается только ждать. Несмотря на малую вероятность того, что Смитерс как-то отреагирует на эти телефонные звонки, Мо все равно на что-то надеется. Он исправно надевает свежую рубашку каждое утро и даже не ленится мыть голову перед приходом на работу. Таверна Мо следующие дни работает допоздна, независимо от того, есть ли там хоть один клиент. 

Пятница начинается просто ужасающе: в четверг он никак не может заснуть, утром не в состоянии поднять себя с кровати, из чистых рубашек осталась только одна, а в баре заканчивается пиво, и необходимо срочно ехать туда, звонить поставщикам, ругаться и портить себе настроение еще больше.

Вечер становится интереснее, когда на пороге его почти пустой таверны наконец появляется Вэйлон Смитерс: уставший, но выглядящий достаточно заинтересованно. Заканчивается все еще более неожиданно, чем можно было представить. 

***  
Мо открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность: несколько месяцев жизни пронеслись в его мозгу буквально за секунды, даже недокуренная сигарета не успела истлеть в пепельнице. Хотелось есть, спать, в душ и наконец перестать обо всем этом думать. Хотя события нескольких последних часов было и стыдно, и приятно прокручивать в голове. Надо же, как быстро можно поменять ориентацию при определенных обстоятельствах. Впрочем, это уж точно оказалось не намного экзотичнее, чем встречаться с Майей, женщиной-лилипутом.   
Было далеко за полночь: Мо, зевая, закрыл бар и отправился пешком в сторону своего отеля. Идти было не слишком близко, но проветрить голову определенно стоило.

В субботу наконец объявились поставщики и понемногу подтянулись завсегдатаи: времени на самоанализ или сомнения у бармена, к счастью, осталось не особенно много. До самого вечера он занимался рутинной работой и даже с охотой поддерживал разговоры ни о чем с изголодавшимся по дрянному пиву клиентами. А вечером неожиданно позвонил Смитерс, что было удивительно: как правило, Мо не выдерживал и всегда звонил первым и вообще был всегда слишком навязчивым в плане личных отношений. К тому же, именно Вэйлон буквально вчера вылетел из его бара так, словно за ним гнались все собаки мистера Бернса. 

\- Привет, Мо! - голос Смитерса звучал на удивление спокойно и вполне дружелюбно. - Как дела?  
\- Лучше не бывает, - бодро заверил Сизлак, у которого моментально вспотели ладони. - Выпивка, клиенты, одна пьяная драка. Дела налаживаются!  
\- Я о другом, - Мо буквально почувствовал, как Вэйлон смущен, и смутился сам, если, конечно, можно было сделать это еще сильнее. К счастью, его единственные на тот момент клиенты, Ленни и Карл, были заняты громким обсуждением какого-то нового фильма. Смитерс, помолчав, тем временем продолжил. - Если ты не передумал...  
\- Не передумал, - быстро ответил Мо, пока никто из них и правда этого не сделал.  
\- Тогда мы можем увидеться завтра часов в двенадцать на входе в центральный парк, - предложил Вэйлон.  
\- В двенадцать...дня? - зачем-то уточнил Мо.  
\- Да. Это лучшее время, чтобы покататься на роликах, - объяснил Смитерс. - Народу еще не слишком много, не очень жарко и...  
\- Подожди, какие, к черту, ролики? - Сизлак возмутился, - я не умею на них кататься, и вообще...  
\- Я тебя научу, - заверил его Вэйлон и на несколько секунд замялся. - Если, хочешь, конечно. А еще здесь есть прокат. Но если ты против, то мы можем увидеться как-нибудь потом и придумать что-то другое.  
\- Нет, нет, конечно, я не против! - Мо ошеломленно потер шею, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз становился на ролики. Наверное, еще в школьном возрасте. - Просто это несколько, эм, необычно.  
\- Это проще, чем тебе кажется, - по голосу было слышно, что Смитерс улыбается. - До встречи!

«До встречи», - пробормотал Мо, уже положив трубку. И зачем он вообще все это начал? Сизлака одолевали самые противоречивые чувства, но отступать было некуда и не особо хотелось.

\- Эй, Мо! Хватит трепаться по телефону, налей нам еще! - Ленни призывно помахал пустым бокалом. - C кем ты там любезничаешь?  
\- С налоговой, - огрызнулся бармен, наполняя бокал. - И вообще, не твоего ума дело. Пей свое пиво, расплачивайся и проваливай.  
\- Кто-то не в духе, - покачал головой Карл, толкая приятеля в бок и кивая в сторону Мо. - Как думаешь, Лен, эта «налоговая» красивая?  
\- Уж точно покрасивее тебя, умник! - Сизлак громко засмеялся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.   
\- Тю, так я и не претендую, - Карл громко отсербнул пива и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Я вообще-то уже занят.  
\- Упаси Господи! - Мо театрально вскинул руки. - Я уж лучше поцелую какую-нибудь из крыс в своем баре.  
\- Да ты и так регулярно этим занимаешься! - хохотнул Ленни.  
\- О, нет! Ты раскрыл мой самый главный секрет, придется тебя пристрелить, - бармен, наконец, расслаблено улыбнулся. Казалось, что все идет не так уж и плохо.

Утро воскресенья порадовало необыкновенно прекрасной погодой, и у Мо, что необычно для этого дня, было просто прекрасное настроение. Как правило, он уныло сидел в своем номере отеля до обеда, злобно бормоча проклятия в адрес счастливых парочек и своих семейных друзей, наслаждающихся обществом любимых и родных. Иногда он ходил на воскресную проповедь, впрочем, это тоже не приносило особой радости или просветления.

Но сегодняшний день был особенным: Мо нечасто удавалось выбираться на свидания и уж точно никогда не приходилось быть на свиданиях с мужчинами. Потому он приводил себя в порядок особенно тщательно, потратив на это целое утро. Тем не менее, ко входу в парк Мо пришел на пять минут раньше запланированного времени, почти сразу же принявшись нервничать и мерить шагами площадку перед воротами, недовольно щурясь на яркое солнце: после недели, практически безвылазно проведенной в полутьме бара, свет немного раздражал.

\- Привет! - услышал он за спиной голос Смитерса, когда глаза уже практически начали слезиться, а тело просто зудеть от нетерпения. - Прости, я опоздал на пару минут.

Вэйлон был одет в простую светлую футболку и шорты и, конечно, уже ловко скользил по земле на роликах. Несколько раз объехав вокруг Мо, он легко сжал его пальцы в знак приветствия, а затем остановился буквально в нескольких сантиметрах. От этой внезапной близости Сизлак слегка опешил и замер, словно замороженный.

\- Что? - моргнул Вэйлон, отпуская его руку. - Мо, все в порядке? Ты вообще готов составить мне компанию? Или боишься?  
\- Конечно готов, - он наконец “отмер” и принялся воровато оглядываться на предмет наличия любопытных глаз и хороших знакомых, которые могли прогуливаться неподалеку. - Только тебе гарантировано будет за меня стыдно, последний раз я становился на ролики так давно, что уже забыл когда. Но точно помню, что это был неудачный опыт.  
\- Ты поэтому так подозрительно оглядываешься? - Смитерс не оставил незамеченным его маневр. - Не переживай, мы никому не расскажем, что это свидание. Ну, разве что ты сам захочешь.  
\- Э-э-э, - протянул в ответ Мо, так и не зная, что на это сказать. - Э-э-э, я просто...  
\- Ладно, поехали уже, то есть, пошли. Двигай, - Вэйлон улыбнулся краешком губ и нарезал вокруг Сизлака еще пару-тройку кругов. - Тут совсем близко.

Прокат и правда оказался буквально в пятидесяти метрах от входа в парк. Надо же, Мо раньше и не замечал его. Подобрав ролики необходимого размера, они уселись на лавочку неподалеку, и Сизлак принялся заново познавать все радости знакомства с роликовыми коньками - орудием пыток и причиной неловких ситуаций. Вэйлон несколько минут с ухмылкой наблюдал, как он возится с креплениями и застежками, а потом наклонился помочь.

\- Знаешь, - доверительно сказал он, затягивая очередной ремешок так, как было необходимо. - Мне было немного неудобно предлагать тебе такой формат встречи. Но... Вообще-то, я не веду себя так, как в прошлый раз, на каждом первом свидании. Я решил, что было бы неплохо для начала, ну, просто провести время вместе, - Вэйлон выпрямился, и по ему внешнему виду было понятно, что он крайне смущен: щеки заливал легкий румянец, а взгляд скользил где-то над левым ухом Мо.  
\- Ты не поверишь, насколько это нехарактерно для меня, - хрипло ответил Сизлак, у которого внезапно запершило в горле. - И я бы тоже не слишком торопил события с учетом того, насколько это все мне... Необычно.  
\- Что ж, поехали, к трем здесь будет не протолкнуться от детворы, - Вэйлон встал, протягивая Мо руку. В ответ тот кивнул, не слишком спеша подниматься, и внимательно разглядывая Смитерса. Смущенным тот выглядел крайне... Привлекательно. С приходом этой четко сформулированной мысли Мо захотелось постучаться головой о ближайшее дерево. Наверное, ему было уже недалеко до того, чтобы начать носить розовые стринги или делать что-то еще, настолько же из ряда вон выходящее. Хотя на самом деле это было нормально — пойти на свидание с тем, кто кажется тебе привлекательным. «Не так ли, Мо?» - с издевкой спросил бармена его внутренний голос. 

Первые полчаса оказались ожидаемо ужасными, но довольно волнующими: Мо то и дело останавливался, потому что у него разъезжались ноги, сделал с десяток неудачных попыток упасть лицом на асфальт и несколько вполне удачных попыток упасть прямо в руки Смитерсу, который раз за разом его страховал.

\- Нужно отталкиваться всеми колесами, а не только передними, - терпеливо повторял Вэйлон, наблюдая за неуклюжими попытками Мо одолеть дистанцию хотя бы в несколько метров. - А вообще, главное - найти свою точку равновесия.  
\- Не так быстро, я ее уже много лет ищу, - пошутил вполголоса Сизлак, пыхтя и пытаясь сосредоточиться и делать все, как нужно.  
\- А еще желательно всегда немного наклоняться вперед и сгибать ноги в коленях. Кажется, у тебя начинает получаться. Осторожно, дерево! 

На радостях Мо набрал слишком большую скорость и, вылетев на газон, действительно встретился с деревом, заключив его в объятия и таким образом затормозив. Он стоял, почти нежно прижимаясь щекой к коре, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- Ты в порядке? - Вэйлон стал рядом и обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в лицо.  
\- В полном, - ответил Мо, открывая один глаз. - Только теперь у меня свидание с этой липой, я влюблен.  
\- Это дуб, - поправил его Смитерс.  
\- Еще лучше. С дубом.  
\- Не ожидал, что ты такой... Любвеобильный.  
\- Я сам от себя не ожидал. А вообще, я требую перерыв! Ты меня совсем... Заездил...  
\- Ну, если через полчаса толку не будет, то можем заканчивать, - Смитерс лукаво улыбнулся. - Мне кажется, ты совсем безнадежен.  
\- Прошло только полчаса, а ты уже записал меня в безнадежные! - возмутился Мо. - Я тебе сейчас покажу, кто здесь безнадежен!

На протяжении следующего часа у него и правда начало получаться довольно сносно: обогнать или хотя бы догнать Вэйлона Мо, конечно, не удалось, но и того, что он удерживал равновесие и потихоньку двигался вперед, почти не падая, было достаточно для новичка. Наконец они, уставшие и разгоряченные, сделали привал на одной из скамеек отдаленной аллеи парка. Мо прилично расцарапал колено, проехавшись им по земле, да и уже изрядно устал, хотя и чувствовал себя превосходно, несмотря ни на что. 

\- Будешь? - Вэйлон вытянул из рюкзака бутылку воды, протягивая ее Сизлаку.  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот, вытянув ноги и рассеяно разглядывая разбитое колено.   
\- Я тебе говорил брать в прокате защиту, - укоризненно заметил Смитерс.  
\- Ты о чем? - удивился Мо, отпив несколько больших глотков из бутылки. - А, это! Это фигня, царапина. Вообще было здорово, правда.  
Вместо ответа Смитерс победно улыбнулся, а потом вдруг замер, испуганно округлив глаза.   
\- Пчела, - сдавленно прошептал он.  
\- Что? - не понял Мо.  
\- У меня по руке. Ползет. Пчела, - стараясь не шевелиться и даже не дышать, тихо объяснил Вэйлон. - А у меня аллергия на их укусы. Я могу умереть: минут через пять или позже. Или раньше.  
\- Вот же блин! - Мо и сам замер, осторожно скосив глаза на пчелу, которая деловито ползала по запястью Смитерса, как будто была у себя дома.  
\- А еще я сейчас чихну, - обреченно продолжил Вэйлон. - Прямо сейчас.  
\- И что мне делать? - Сизлак обреченно прокручивал в голове варианты окончания встречи с трупом на руках и пока не находил ответа, что делать дальше.  
\- Не знаю, - одними губами прошептал Вэйлон и зажмурился, вероятно, пытаясь сдержать позыв чихнуть.  
\- Попробуй задержать дыха...

«Нет, он все же сделал это, сделал это — он чихнул, чертов придурок!» - завопил внутренний Мо, в то время как внешний почти невозмутимо наблюдал, как пчела неспешно взлетает, делая почетный круг над их головами. На руке Смитерса тем временем расползалось красное пятно, а сам он за секунды стал бледнее мела.

\- Могу теперь подсказать тебе, что делать, - просипел Вэйлон. - Вези меня в больницу. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

За время работы Мо насмотрелся на совершенно разные и порой невообразимые изменения внешности людей под действием разных веществ — одни опухали от алкоголя за несколько часов, за те же несколько часов и возвращаясь в норму, другие деформировали себя годами, надолго превращая свое лицо в пропитую задницу. Но то, как человек раздувается за считанные секунды из-за укуса маленького насекомого, приходилось наблюдать впервые. Это было, пожалуй, самым красноречивым доказательством, что медлить не стоит. Особых вариантов, как передвигаться, у Сизлака не было: он быстро представил себе дурацкие тугие ремешки роликов и процесс переобувания, во время которого, по какой-нибудь британской статистике, однозначно умирает десять аллергиков. Не теряя времени, он рывком подхватил Смитерса под руки и покатил к выходу из парка. 

Удивительно, как быстро можно было найти свою точку равновесия, если иметь достаточную мотивацию! В тесном симбиозе они неслись почти со скоростью ветра и даже умудрились упасть всего пару раз. Мо взял на себя смелость выступать в роли подушки безопасности, в первый раз героически принеся в жертву асфальту колено, а во второй — локоть и бедро. Мимо пункта проката они прокатились почти весело, но руки Вэйлона уже давно болтались, как плети, и только поэтому Мо сдержался от того, чтобы саркастически помахать работникам проката рукой. Мол, смотрите, как нам весело!

На выезде из парка они чуть опять не упали, а точнее, приземлились на капот чьей-то, въезжающей на парковку, машины. В этот раз Вэйлон принял удар на себя, издав сдавленный хрип.

«Хорошо, значит, еще жив», - отметил для себя Мо и попытался добродушно улыбнуться счастливчику-водителю. Им оказался Нед Фландерс, который с опаской косился на их странную парочку из-за стекол очков, нервно моргал и неизменно вежливо улыбался. Не медля ни секунды, Мо затолкал себя и Смитерса на заднее сиденье, потеснив обоих детей Неда, и оторопело замолчал, совершенно не зная, что сказать дальше.

\- Чем могу быть полезен, ребятушки? - вежливо поинтересовался Фландерс, забавно шевеля усами.  
\- Нам нужно в больницу и побыстрее, тут Смитерс умирает, - Сизлак нервно заерзал на сидении и уточнил. - Его пчела укусила.  
\- Что ж, после воскресной службы мы как раз готовы помочь ближнему в беде, - заверил их Нед, медленно и осторожно выруливая с парковки на дорогу. - Правда, мальчики?  
\- Ура! - в знак согласия завопили Род и Тодд (кто из них кто, Мо постоянно путал).  
\- Папа, а если дядя в нашей машине умрет, он попадет к маме на небо? - спросил один из них.  
\- С дядей все будет в порядке, - заверил его Нед, с извиняющейся улыбкой косясь на неожиданных пассажиров.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, - пробормотал Мо, покрепче обхватывая почти бесчувственного Вэйлона. Его сердце аккурат под правой ладонью билось ненормально быстро.  
\- А можно побыстрее? - нетерпеливо спросил Сизлак. - Пока со мной тоже не случилось чего-то плохого.  
\- В моем автомобильчике отсутствуют подушки безопасности, - засмеялся Фландерс. - Так что мне приходится ездить аккуратненько! И, кстати, мы уже почти приехали.  
Больница и правда показалась впереди, так что, казалось, они успели. Только теперь возникла еще одна проблема...

\- Фландерс, - спросил Мо, делая отчаянные попытки выбраться из машины и понимая, что вдвоем со Смитерсом да еще и на роликах ему это не под силу. - Может, ты подашь руку страждущим еще один раз? Теперь в буквальном смысле слова. Мы не можем выбраться из твоего «автомобильчика».

В холл больницы они буквально влетели, ожидаемо не удерживая равновесие и падая на пол. К счастью, к ним уже бежали врачи. Большинство из них — чтобы просто поближе рассмотреть двух чудиков на роликах, распластавшихся в невероятных позах посреди госпиталя.

***  
Через час Мо сидел в кабинете доктора Хибберта и вел, кажется, самый дурацкий разговор в мире.   
\- Расскажите, мистер Сизлак, что же произошло в парке? - Джулиус хихикнул, что в контексте разговора особенно раздражало. - Мне для общей клинической картины мистера Смитерса.  
\- Его укусила пчела, - раздраженно повторил Мо. - Такая, знаете, с крыльями, жалом и полосатым брюхом.   
\- Когда вы катались на роликах? - Хибберт сделал вид, что записывает что-то в больничный бланк.  
\- Когда мы катались на роликах, - подтвердил Сизлак, сразу же зачем-то поспешив исправиться. - Отдельно катались на роликах. Я катался сам, а Вэйлон, то есть, мистер Смитерс - сам. Его укусила пчела, обычная пчела, а я не дал ему умереть.  
\- Большая? - Джулиус захихикал громче и, казалось, даже сделал это специально.  
\- Кто большая? - левая рука Мо была перетянута эластичным бинтом в районе локтя и запястья, потому врезать надоедливому и явно чрез меры любопытному врачу было неудобно. - Хибберт, вы издеваетесь? Можете мне прямо сказать, спас я человека или нет?  
\- Сначала я бы советовал вам изучить вот это, - серьезно проговорил доктор и протянул Мо брошюру с названием «Человек умер от асфиксии из-за меня. Как с этим жить?». Сердце Сизлака вдруг застучало где-то в районе горла, мешая говорить. Хибберт, между тем, невозмутимо продолжил. - Если в следующий раз не успеете спасти аллергика, это вам пригодится. В этот раз повезло, мы успели откачать мистера Смитерса. Ха-ха-ха, видели бы сейчас свое лицо! 

Мо мгновенно соскочил с кушетки в порыве вцепиться доктору в горло, но, совершенно забыв о все еще не снятых роликах, не удержал равновесие и приземлился прямо на пятую точку.   
\- Нужно быть осторожнее, - покачал головой Хибберт, наклоняясь к Сизлаку и заговаривая уже менее официально. - А если серьезно, Мо, ты выглядишь, словно по тебе проехались газонокосилка, шлифовальная машина, а потом еще и гольф-кар в придачу. Пойди поспи.  
\- Честно говоря, чувствую я себя приблизительно так же, - Сизлак вздохнул и устало потер шею. - А теперь, может, поможешь мне встать, или тебе других пациентов принимать не нужно?

Уже в коридоре Мо неспешно переобулся, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах — от усталости и физического перенапряжения его в буквальном смысле трясло, словно эпилептика. Ролики, которые, кстати, стоило вернуть в прокат еще сегодня, казались вылитыми из свинца. Оглянувшись, не слоняется ли где-то рядом Хибберт, Мо, с трудом передвигая ноги, дошел до медсестры за стойкой и, будто невзначай, поинтересовался:

\- Могу я узнать о состоянии одного из ваших пациентов?  
\- Только если вы родственник или супруг, - вежливо ответила молодая и ужасно некрасивая девушка, оторвав взгляд от каких-то бланков и бросив на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Да он мне денег должен, - сообщнически прошептал Мо и подмигнул.  
\- Много? - девушка продолжала смотреть на Сизлака в упор и зачем-то уточнила. - Много должен?  
\- Очень много, - Мо вздохнул, хотя ему хотелось хихикать, словно доктор Хибберт.  
\- Ладно, говорите имя, - медсестра махнула рукой и немного игриво пошутила. - С вас процент, если что.  
\- Вэйлон Смитерс, - Сизлак наклонился ближе, чтобы его не расслышали проходящие мимо сотрудники и пациенты. Медсестра принялась перебирать стопку дел, лежащую на столе.  
\- Он в стабильном состоянии, вам повезло. Но визиты разрешены только с завтрашнего дня, - девушка наконец нашла нужную историю болезни и, получив из нее необходимую информацию, опять посмотрела на Мо. - Что-то еще?  
\- Тогда я бы хотел передать ему записку. Но у меня нет бумаги и ручки. Кстати, вот первый взнос от вашего процента, - заметив крайне недовольный взгляд медсестры, Мо вытащил из кармана помятую купюру и протянул ей. Кажется, его начинало тошнить от собственной вежливости. - Купите себе шоколадку, или что вы там любите...

Девушка, подумав несколько секунд и приняв взятку, наконец, сменила гнев на милость, выдав ему тетрадный лист и ручку, и уткнулась обратно в документы. Написать задуманное не составило много времени, и буквально через несколько минут Мо протянул медсестре бумагу, исписанную несколькими неровными строчками.

\- Что это? Очень поэтично, - девушка ожидаемо впилась глазами в строки, предназначенные не ей.  
\- Это шифровка, - улыбаться у Мо уже не было сил. - Только передайте лично в руки, ладно?  
\- Ладно, передам, - буркнула внезапно помрачневшая медсестра. - Вы мне работать мешаете. До свидания.

Сизлак пожал плечами и устало двинулся по коридору в направлении выхода. День выдался ужасно долгим, и ему точно нужно было отдохнуть. Хотя бы в компании клиентов бара.


	3. 3.

Возвращение в реальность для Вэйлона Смитерса было сложно назвать приятным: голова гудела, словно после хорошей пьянки с большим количеством плохого, очень плохого алкоголя. Но одно радовало несомненно: он жив и, что было особенно приятно, может относительно нормально дышать. Конечно, все еще слегка отекшее горло сильно саднило, но, по сравнению со всеми возможными последствиями, это были сущие пустяки.  
Вэйлон пошевелил затекшими пальцами и вздохнул: если повезет, то ближе к ночи его отпустят домой под собственную ответственность, а завтра утром, а, возможно, и сегодня ночью, он будет уже на работе. Мало ли, что могло понадобиться Монти, тем более, он не звонил уже второй день, и Смитерс, по обыкновению, начинал беспокоиться, все ли в порядке.

Их с Монтгомери Бернсом отношения вряд ли можно было назвать простыми или охарактеризовать достаточно однозначно, например, втискивающимися в рамки «начальник-подчиненный». Иногда они общались словно друзья или даже родственники, доверительно называя друг друга по имени, и Монти советовался с ним, словно с настоящим деловым партнером. А временами его босс становился настоящим «мистером Бернсом» - отстраненным и холодным, общаясь с Вэйлоном, будто видел его впервые в жизни. И это уже не говоря о бесчисленных унижениях, моментах, когда ради него приходилось плевать на собственные моральные устои, нескольких увольнениях и еще тысяче мелочей, из которых складывалось их взаимодействие, больше похожее на созависимость. Каждую из этих мелочей Смитерс бережно хранил в памяти. А еще — научился безоговорочно принимать любые правила игры, лишь поначалу воспринимая неудачные попытки сблизиться слишком близко к сердцу. Во всяком случае, ему казалось, что научился.

Они были неразрывно связанны с Монтгомери Бернсом, это факт. Но могло ли это перерасти в те отношения, о которых Вэйлон мечтал и в которых так нуждался? Иногда ему казалось, что вот-вот все случится, а временами просто уставал жить призрачными надеждами и пытался устроить свою личную жизнь без обязательного фигурирования в ней мистера Бернса. Стоит ли говорить, что рано или поздно все попытки заканчивались неудачно: сбегали либо от Вэйлона, не в силах выносить его повернутость на работе и собственном начальнике, либо он сам плавно сводил отношения на нет, понимая, что это не то, совсем не тот человек и уж точно не его история.

Со временем Смитерс даже привык жить исключительно работой и неосуществимыми мечтами, которые он временами путал с реальностью. Когда становилось совсем невыносимо, Вэйлон напивался и становился достаточно смел, чтобы снять кого-нибудь на ночь, получив иллюзию близости и обмена настоящим человеческим теплом. Правда, уже утром неизменно наступала расплата в виде головной боли, чувства жгучего стыда или отвращения — к себе или к партнеру.

Вэйлону было сложно объяснить то, что произошло между ним и Мо в пятницу: виноват тут уж точно был не алкоголь, выпито которого было ничтожно мало. Но, хоть в этот раз обошлось без затуманенного сознания и головной боли, чувство стыда и неловкости накрыло его с головой почти сразу же. В результате Смитерс просто позорно сбежал, объяснив это тем, что Мо необходимо было подумать обо всем наедине с самим собой. Хотя это нужно было, в первую очередь, ему самому: подумать обо всем в одиночестве или вообще не думать, сделав вид, что ровным счетом ничего не произошло.

Но проигнорировать и быстро забыть произошедшее почему-то совсем не получалось. К утру ощущение неловкости практически испарилось, выдвинув на первый план более приятные эмоции и ощущения. Всю субботу, которую Вэйлон посвятил домашним хлопотам, как то поход в прачечную или в магазин за недельным запасом продуктов, он ловил себя на том, что находится в состоянии приятного предвкушения, будто впереди его и правда ждало самое настоящее свидание с реальным человеком. Интересным. Заинтересованным. 

«Почему бы и не попробовать», - подбодрил себя тогда Вэйлон, наконец решившись набрать номер таверны Мо. Что бы ни двигало Сизлаком — любопытство, интерес, симпатия или банальное желание избавиться от одиночества любым путем — он всегда мог отказаться. Особенно с учетом его вполне традиционной ориентации... Смитерс намеренно выбрал для встречи публичное место, в котором, как правило, было довольно-таки много народу. Ему было любопытно, насколько Мо действительно заинтересован в свидании, и стоит ли все это хоть малейших усилий. В глубине души Вэйлон был уверен и даже со странным мазохистским наслаждением ожидал, что Сизлак пойдет на попятную, хоть и не понимал до конца его мотивов. Впрочем, он и своих мотивов особо не понимал. В голове все громче спорили сразу несколько его «Я»: одно настойчиво советовало ползти на коленях к Монти и шантажом, угрозами, слезами, деньгами или магией вуду добиваться от него взаимности, второе ныло о том, что все, как всегда, закончится плохо, неприятно, гадко и больно, а третье уже управляло его пальцами, набирающими последние цифры номера телефона.

Разговор прошел на удивление гладко, и Мо практически сразу согласился на предложение, впрочем, сначала сделав слабую попытку возмутиться. Это было неожиданно... приятно. И волнительно: насколько же далеко все может зайти с учетом всех жизненных обстоятельств и всех возможных «но»?

Мо Сизлак был непростым типом: грубым, напористым, изворотливым и настолько же интересным, насколько и некрасивым. Он был вполне похож на человека, у которого есть темное прошлое и целая армия внутренних демонов. Вэйлону это нравилось. У него вообще был довольно специфический вкус, когда дело касалось симпатий и привязанностей.

Само свидание можно было назвать вполне удачным, несмотря на то, что поначалу и он, и Мо явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. А потом... Что было потом, Смитерс помнил довольно смутно, сосредоточившись, в основном, на умении дышать. Сизлак на удивление быстро выволок его из парка, потом, кажется, была чья-то машина, а потом воспоминания обрывались.

От попытки восстановить всю цепочку событий только сильнее разболелась голова. Вэйлон с трудом поднялся и сел на больничной койке, опустив босые ноги на пол. Тело все еще ощущалось ненормально горячим, а еще ужасно хотелось пить и домой. Закашлявшись, он нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры: стоило побыстрее отсюда выбираться, звонить мистеру Бернсу и Мо, обязательно позвонить Мо, который, по сути, сегодня спас его жизнь.

В больнице пришлось провести еще два долгих часа. Ждать результаты анализов, которые, к счастью, оказались вполне удовлетворительными и выслушивать долгие нотации от доктора Хибберта. Впрочем, нотации были вполне обоснованы: таким аллергикам, как Вэйлон, выходить из дома без обязательного набора медикаментов было просто запрещено. Наконец, все формальности были улажены, документы подписаны, и Смитерс ощутил себя свободным человеком. Быстро собравшись, он выскользнул в коридор и, неловко шаркая по полу неудобными одноразовыми больничными тапками, направился к лифту. Ролики предсказуемо пришлось нести в руках: в рюкзаке было слишком мало места, а уж о том, чтобы стать на них, не могло быть и речи. Но внизу уже должно было ждать такси, так что, если бы пришлось, то Вэйлон ушел бы отсюда и голый. 

\- Мистер Смитерс? - окликнула его медсестра из-за регистрационной стойки. - Вэйлон Смитерс?  
\- Да, это я, - немного раздраженно ответил он, останавливаясь. Задерживаться в госпитале абсолютно не хотелось. - Я уже выписан, доктор Хибберт все подписал.  
\- У меня для вас записка, - с этими словами девушка протянула ему сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. - Один мужчина передал. Тоже... с роликами, - медсестра хихикнула и добавила немного обиженно. - Он даже не представился. И не подписался!

Смитерсу сначала захотелось сделать ей замечание на тему того, насколько неэтично читать чужую переписку, даже если очень скучно. Но в результате он передумал, решив не устраивать скандал, а просто кивнул в знак благодарности и забрал записку.  
Медсестра лишь разочарованно посмотрела, как листок бумаги исчезает в кармане Вэйлона, а сам он поспешно скрывается в кабине лифта. Смена и правда оказалась до ужаса скучной, — никто даже не умер! - и ей ужасно хотелось посмотреть на продолжение истории с загадочным письмом, которое она даже не поняла.

\- Ненормальные какие-то! - фыркнула в конце-концов медсестра и занялась своим маникюром.

***  
Дома, приняв душ и переодевшись, Вэйлон почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Поздний звонок мистеру Бернсу его еще больше успокоил: с Монти было все в порядке, он даже находился во вполне благодушном настроении.

\- Где вас носит, Смитерс? Вы были мне нужны, - проворчал Бернс. - А, я же дал вам выходной. Ладно, завтра приходите на час раньше, у нас внеплановый совет директоров, нужно подготовить кое-какие бумаги, в суть которых я посвящу вас завтра лично.  
\- Хорошо, сэр, - Вэйлон улыбнулся. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя нужным, а подчас и незаменимым.  
\- И чего это вы хрипите, Вэйлон? Простыли? Не смейте завтра на меня кашлять!   
\- Со мной все в порядке, мистер Бернс, - заверил его Смитерс.  
\- Тогда не утомляйте меня больше телефонными разговорами, мне уже пора ложиться спать.  
\- Извините, мистер Бернс. Спокойной ночи, сэр!

Попрощавшись, Вэйлон положил трубку, а затем, откинувшись на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза. АЭС не взорвалась, Бернс не свернул себе шею, самостоятельно купаясь в ванной, свидание прошло вполне, за исключением одного небольшого инцидента, хорошо — выходные определенно удались. Стоило сказать Сизлаку спасибо, как минимум, да и вообще узнать, как он. Смитерс открыл глаза и вновь взялся за телефон. Он набрал нужный номер и улегся на диван, удерживая трубку возле уха.

\- Таверна Мо, - не слишком бодро ответил бармен, ответив после второго гудка.  
\- У тебя уставший голос, - сказал ему Вэйлон.  
\- Подожди минутку, - послышалось шуршание, возня, постукивания и треск, на заднем фоне раздавались громкие голоса и смех, которые становились все глуше. Наконец, хлопнула дверь, и Мо снова вышел на связь. - У меня тут полно народу, решил поговорить из подсобки, а то вечно лезут не в свое дело... Как твое самочувствие?  
\- Вполне сносно, - ответил Смитерс. - Уже почти ничего не болит, и я наконец дома.  
\- Думал, тебя дольше там продержат, учитывая, что ты чуть кони не двинул.  
\- Выписался под собственную ответственность. К тому же, мне завтра рано на работу, а в больнице особо не отдохнешь.  
\- Это тебя когда-нибудь убьет, ты в курсе?  
\- Повторяю себе это каждый день, - вздохнул о своем Вэйлон. - Ты-то сам, кстати, сейчас на работе, хотя и не должен был бы.  
\- Увы, не могу потерять последних клиентов, к тому же, в воскресенье я популярен, - ответил Мо. - Хотя это и правда был чертовски утомительный урок катания на роликах. Не могу стоять за стойкой, пришлось взять стул.  
\- Прости, такое развитие событий не входило в мои планы. Но хочу отметить, что ты теперь почти профессионал.  
\- Ну уж нет, - усмехнулся Сизлак. - В следующий раз никаких экстремальных развлечений! Давай, может, просто поужинаем вместе? Например, в ресторане «У Луиджи»?  
\- Полностью поддерживаю, - согласился Смитерс. - Да, и я угощаю, поскольку абсолютно точно должен тебе ужин за свое спасение.   
\- Не стану спорить, - ответил Мо. - Я определенно стал сегодня более седым, чем был раньше.  
Вэйлон засмеялся, ему и правда стало смешно, а, может, сказалось нервное напряжение сегодняшнего дня, а потом закашлялся.  
\- Эй, не вздумай там умирать, мои шутки никогда не были настолько смешными, - заметил Сизлак. - Лучше скажи, когда мы сможем, эм... увидеться.  
\- Давай попробуем в среду около десяти: ты успеешь напоить клиентов, а я, надеюсь, к тому времени буду свободен, - предложил Смитерс.  
\- Мои алкоголики перебьются, если что, - ответил Мо. - Надеюсь, и твой «мистер Зло» тоже. Ладно, созвонимся, мне пора.  
\- Пока, Моррис! - сказал Вэйлон. - И еще раз спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - буркнул Мо. - И завязывай называть меня Моррис, ты не моя мамочка.  
Уже лежа в постели Вэйлон вдруг вспомнил про письмо, которое Мо передал ему через медсестру еще в больнице. Спать хотелось ужасно, но любопытство превозмогало: Смитерс вылез из-под одеяла и, найдя шорты, в которых был сегодня, выудил из кармана сложенный и уже слегка помятый листок бумаги. Потом он улегся обратно в кровать и, устроившись поудобнее, развернул записку. Она состояла всего из нескольких строчек, написанных неровным почерком, и действительно была без подписи.

«Две одинокие точки в пространстве -   
возможно, это пчелы, которые летят по своим пчелиным делам.  
Наверное, прямые, которые совершенно случайно пересекаются, делают это вовсе не случайно.  
Кто знает?»

Вэйлон широко улыбнулся и перечитал строки послания еще раз. Ему раньше никто не писал таких оригинальных писем или даже поэзий. Наверное, Мо поставил своей целью его удивлять, и пока, кстати, у него это вполне неплохо получалось. Смитерс провалился в сон, так и не выпустив записку из пальцев: просто не было сил элементарно повернуться и положить ее на тумбочку или хотя бы под подушку. Кажется, в эту ночь сны ему снились особенно приятные.

***  
Как ни странно, в среду обстоятельства действительно сложились так, что у них обоих оказался в распоряжении свободный вечер. Созвонившись с Мо уже из дому, Вэйлон сначала долго и с удовольствием отмокал в ванной, а затем не менее долго и очень придирчиво выбирал, в чем пойти. Его выбор долго метался между нестрогим серебристо-серым костюмом и более демократичной белой рубашкой с широкими манжетами, дополненной жилеткой. В конце концов победил именно костюм: это была одна из самых удачных покупок Вэйлона в плане предметов гардероба, да и что говорить — выглядел и чувствовал Смитерс себя в нем просто замечательно.  
Несмотря на то, что Вэйлон порядком задержался со сборами, прийти ко входу в ресторан «У Луиджи» ему все равно удалось на десять минут раньше условленного времени. Посмотрев на часы, после чего привычно заложив руки за спину и принявшись ждать, Смитерс увидел на другой стороне улицы Мо, который помахал ему рукой в знак приветствия. Вэйлон помахал ему в ответ, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот приблизится.

\- Привет, - сказал Мо, явно не решив, как было бы более верно поздороваться в их ситуации.   
\- Здравствуй, Мо, - ответил Вэйлон и выручил его, почти по-дружески приобняв, похлопывание по спине было скорее поглаживанием, да и прижались они друг к другу совсем чуть-чуть теснее и на пару секунд дольше, чем было нормальным для друзей или приятелей.  
Отстранившись, Смитерс внимательно посмотрел на Мо. По случаю их встречи тот надел темно-синий костюм насыщенного и глубокого оттенка и аккуратную бабочку в тон.   
\- Только не говори, что ты в таком виде прямо из бара, - улыбнулся Вэйлон.  
\- А что не так с моим видом? - забеспокоился Сизлак, быстро оглядывая себя, начиная от кончиков ботинок и выше, даже пытаясь скосить глаза на галстук-бабочку. - Я, вообще-то, собирался тебя впечатлить.  
\- Будь уверен, я впечатлен в самом хорошем смысле слова, - заверил его Смитерс, еще раз окидывая взглядом. Волосы Мо были уложены, выглядя чуть темнее, чем обычно, и были слегка влажными на вид: видимо, он принимал душ и очень торопился. Вэйлону было приятно такое внимание к деталям ради ужина с ним со стороны часто хмурого и неприветливого Сизлака. В груди странно потеплело.   
\- Эй, Вэйлон, хватит пялиться на меня, как на картину прямо тут, - Мо отвел взгляд и коснулся его руки чуть выше локтя. - То есть, пойдем уже, нас ведь ждет ужин, правда?  
\- Хорошо, я буду делать это в другом месте, - усмехнулся Смитерс, делая шаг к двери и толкая ее вперед. - Прошу!

Была только середина недели, и большинство столиков в ресторане «У Луиджи» пустовало, но из-за тех, что были заняты, доносились приглушенный смех и оживленные разговоры. Сам владелец заведения привычно встречал посетителей у входа и, заметив Сизлака, который вошел первым, расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Мо, давно тебя не было видно! - по обыкновению коверкая произношение слов, воскликнул он и, увидев Вэйлона, входящего следом, сказал. - Сеньор Смитерс, какая неожиданность!  
\- У нас заказан столик на двоих, - сказал Мо, прерывая поток восклицаний Луиджи и теребя бабочку на шее. - На десять вечера.  
\- А! Понимаю, понимаю! - энергично закивал тот в ответ. - У сеньоров деловая встреча. Бизнес!  
\- Именно, - с улыбкой согласился Вэйлон. - Так что мы были бы благодарны за место, расположенное подальше от лишних ушей. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
\- Си! Конечно! - всплеснул руками итальянец, провожая их к уютному столу, действительно расположенному немного в отдалении от других. - Для таких сеньоров ничего не жалко. Может, закажете бутылку вина дня? Итальяно, богатый букет, все дела решатся быстрее, чем вы ожидаете, с таким напитком.  
\- Пожалуй, - Смитерс вопросительно поднял бровь, глянув на Мо, и когда тот кивнул, продолжил. - А мы пока посмотрим, что еще выбрать.  
\- Белиссимо! - радостно заулыбался Луиджи и, оставив их наедине с меню и друг другом, поспешил на кухню.  
Спустя минуту оттуда послышался его громкий голос: «Сальваторе, тащи сюда бутылку красного, да побыстрее! Нет, другую, для полного «романтик»! У неудачника-бармена и слуги мистера Бернса свидание!».

\- Это что, так заметно? - нарочито спокойно спросил Мо.  
\- Наверное, у него наметанный глаз, - пожал плечами Вэйлон и, обведя взглядом зал, заметил. - А тут многолюдно. Ты сам никогда не думал сделать из своего заведения что-то подобное?  
\- Пройденный этап, - ответил Сизлак, листая меню. - Как-то сделал из таверны «Семейный ресторанчик дядюшки Мо».   
\- И?  
\- И все закончилось полным провалом. Эти счастливые семьи и особенно назойливые детишки достали меня до печенок, и я их прогнал. Сделал все, как было.  
\- Пожалуй, ты невыносим чуть больше, чем я себе представляю, - покачал головой Смитерс.  
\- Намного, намного больше, - Мо изобразил на лице одну из самых зверских своих улыбок. - Все еще не хочешь сбежать?  
\- Нет, особенно если ты расскажешь мне побольше об истории с семейным ресторанчиком.  
К тому моменту, как им принесли вино и приняли заказ, Сизлак как раз закончил свой рассказ. Вэйлону на протяжении всей истории оставалось только удивленно поднимать брови и посмеиваться.  
\- Я вижу, ты способен с головой уйти в работу в прямом смысле этого слова, - в результате прокомментировал он, пригубив вино. - Это я о способе подачи картошки-фри.  
\- Вероятно, не больше, чем ты, - пожал плечами Мо.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - Вэйлон задумчиво посмотрел себе в бокал, который крутил в руке. - Как-то мне пришлось выпрыгнуть из моторной лодки, на которой мы плыли с мистером Бернсом. Чтобы не было перегруза и она шла быстрее. Но это совсем не такая веселая история, как твоя. Впрочем, однажды мой шеф даже спас мне жизнь.  
\- Поверь, на деле моя жизнь совсем не такая забавная, как кажется, - возразил Сизлак.  
\- Все думают, что у остальных все намного лучше и интереснее, - мягко сказал Вэйлон, коснувшись руки Мо, лежащей на столе. - Хотя зачастую это не так.  
\- Да ты посмотри на них! - Сизлак обвел взглядом жующую и смеющуюся публику в ресторане. - Выглядят довольными, никто не скучает в одиночестве, что с ними может быть не так?  
\- Все, что угодно, - заверил Вэйлон, наклоняясь вперед. - Я уверен, что мужчину справа с супругой эта самая супруга ненавидит, а вон те трое друзей, скорее всего, только и думают, как бы подставить друг друга поизощреннее. Кстати, ты тоже не скучаешь в одиночестве, заметь.  
\- Ты меня почти утешил, - Мо усмехнулся, задевая под столом его колени своими и поднимая бокал вина. - За это и выпьем!

К тому моменту, как принесли заказ, они опустошили уже почти полбутылки, осторожно делясь друг с другом забавными историями из собственной жизни и соприкасаясь коленями под столом все чаще и совсем не случайно. От этого вполне невинного физического контакта Смитерсу вдруг стало жарко, и он, сняв пиджак и повесив его на спинку стула, принялся аккуратно закатывать рукава рубашки чуть выше локтя.  
\- Действительно стало жарковато, - вполголоса сказал Мо, завороженно глядя за его манипуляциями с рукавами и сжимая в руках вилку. - Кстати, у меня есть один секрет, только пообещай никому не говорить.  
\- Внимательно тебя слушаю.  
\- Я не разбираюсь в вине.  
\- Ого. Серьезное заявление для бармена!  
\- Я же говорил, - Мо усмехнулся. - Так что я понятия не имею, насколько оно нормальное — то, что мы пьем.  
\- Не «белиссимо», как нам обещали, но вполне ничего, - ответил Вэйлон, складывая руки перед собой. - Зато паста в самый раз. Кстати, я ведь получил твое послание. Ну, которое ты мне оставил в больнице.  
\- А! - Мо небрежно махнул рукой, чуть не задевая бокал. - Я записываю иногда поток сознания на листочках. Когда-то у меня даже вышла книга, точнее поэма, как же там было, а! «Вой на бетонную луну». Я бы даже подарил тебе одну, но это была не очень приятная история, и я сжег все экземпляры, что у меня остались. Хотел даже себя сжечь за компанию, но костер оказался маловат.  
\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь.  
\- А похоже? Кстати, я удивлен, что эта любопытная корова, то есть эта медсестра, тебе передала мое письмо.  
\- Можешь не стараться быть таким нарочито вежливым, - засмеялся Смитерс. - Это выглядит странно. Я все же не похож на слишком впечатлительную девушку.  
\- Совершенно не похож, - Сизлак отставил бокал и положил правую руку на стол ладонью вверх в приглашающем жесте. - Но мне, как ни странно, это нравится.  
Вэйлон улыбнулся и, недолго думая, накрыл его ладонь своей. Его в очередной раз удивило, сколько разнообразных и довольно интенсивных ощущений может принести такой простой тактильный контакт с человеком, который тебе симпатичен: чуть больше, чем рукопожатие, а пальцы уже приятно покалывает, словно сотнями маленьких иголочек, поднимаясь выше локтя и отдаваясь эхом мурашек где-то в груди.   
\- Пойдем отсюда, - почему-то шепотом сказал Мо, подаваясь вперед и глядя ему в глаза. - Как-то здесь слишком многолюдно. И душновато, - в доказательство своих слов он оттянул пальцами свободной руки воротничок рубашки и помотал головой.  
\- Да, мне тоже так кажется, - кивнул Вэйлон, возвращая взгляд и разорвал контакт рук, напоследок проведя кончиками пальцев по ладони Сизлака. Нужно было расплатиться и побыстрее выскользнуть отсюда, пытаясь не переглядываться, словно школьники после первого поцелуя в темном зале кинотеатра. 

Впрочем, вряд ли последний пункт удался на все сто, учитывая, как ехидно смотрел им вслед Луиджи. Смитерсу даже захотелось совсем по-детски захихикать уже в дверях: он совершенно не стеснялся своей ориентации и редко обращал внимание на скабрезные шутки или косые взгляды, но Мо явно волновался по этому поводу, что делало ситуацию слегка пикантной, пусть местами и глуповатой.  
Было уже слегка за полночь, и на улице стало прохладно, но это была та прохлада, в которую приятно окунуться после времени, проведенного в закрытом помещении. Вэйлон перебросил снятый пиджак через плечо и зашагал рядом с Мо, иногда касаясь его плеча своим. Между ними на несколько минут повисло напряженное молчание, что было довольно необычно, учитывая, с какой непринужденностью прошел ужин. Странно, но вполне предсказуемо, по крайней мене, для Вэйлона. Молчание искрило и вибрировало, требуя хоть какого-то действия со стороны любого из них. Или откровения. Совсем, как в детской или, пожалуй, не очень детской игре.  
\- Правда или действие? - спросил Смитерс, нарушая молчание.  
\- Что? - сначала не понял Мо.  
\- Ну, ты играл в игру в детстве, когда нужно выбрать...  
\- Да знаю, знаю, - ответил Сизлак. - В моем баре в нее до сих пор играют. Иногда уши приходится мыть несколько раз за смену, такого наслушаешься. И глаза, мои глаза!  
\- Тогда сыграй со мной сейчас, - Вэйлон бросил лукавый взгляд в сторону Мо и поймал ответную искру в его глазах. Они остановились, глядя друг на друга. Напряжение понемногу уходило, сменяясь предвкушением.  
\- Я выбираю действие.  
\- Поцелуй меня, Мо, - сказал Смитерс почти совсем как тогда, на площади перед толпой. Правда, сейчас вокруг них никого не было, а Сизлака не пришлось долго упрашивать.   
\- Да ты издеваешься, - усмехнулся он, притягивая к себе Вэйлона и впиваясь в его рот жадным, глубоким поцелуем. Так, словно ждал этого целый вечер или, что вполне возможно, еще дольше. Смитерс даже не заметил, как оказался плотно прижат к ближайшему дереву, отвечая на поцелуй с двойным энтузиазмом, поглаживая спину Мо под пиджаком сквозь ткань тонкой рубашки и покусывая его нижнюю губу. Прошла целая вечность головокружительных и влажных поцелуев, прежде чем Сизлак немного сбавил обороты, замедляясь, смакуя каждое движение и переплетение языков, словно хорошее вино с богатым букетом.   
\- Мы можем и дальше подпирать дерево, как парочка подростков, а можем поехать ко мне, - сказал Вэйлон практически в губы Мо, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы немного отдышаться. Делать такие предложения всегда было волнительно и немного страшно, несмотря на то, насколько все очевидно, в который раз в жизни ты это произносишь и сколько тебе лет.   
\- Только если у тебя есть, что подпирать, - ответил Мо, неуверенно улыбнувшись и отступая на полшага назад.  
\- Как минимум, четыре стены найдется, - Смитерс поднял свой упавший на землю пиджак и отряхнул, - нам нужно такси.

Чтобы найти свободную, да и вообще хоть какую-то машину посреди ночи, нужно было находиться в более-менее освещенной части города поближе к центру, так что они направились обратно в сторону ресторана «У Луиджи». Им повезло, и свободное такси нашлось уже буквально через один квартал: водитель мирно дремал, откинув голову на сиденье и беззвучно бормоча во сне. Конечно, он был не особо рад, что его разбудили, но возможность получить плату по двойному ночному тарифу быстро его взбодрила.  
\- В гей-квартал? - переспросил таксист с нарочитым безразличием в голосе, когда Смитерс, устроившись на заднем сидении рядом с Мо, назвал ему адрес. - Ну, поехали, голубчики. Только никакого интима в моей машине!  
Кажется, Мо собирался было возмутиться в ответ на такое обращение и даже открыл рот, но Вэйлон сжал его руку и покачал головой. Нечего было портить настроение пустыми препирательствами. Всю дорогу они проехали молча, перебрасываясь многозначительными взглядами и украдкой переплетая пальцы. Сердце Смитерса отбивало какой-то бешеный ритм, когда он осторожно касался ладони Мо и представлял возможные варианты продолжения вечера уже дома, за закрытой дверью. Не то чтобы это был конкретный план, просто воображение всегда было сильнее его.  
\- Приехали, голубки! - прервал интимное молчание таксист, останавливая машину, к счастью, там, где и было нужно. - А теперь проваливайте, пока и я с вами не поголубел.  
\- Послушай, мистер! - не выдержал Сизлак, уже приоткрыв дверь и занеся ногу над дорогой, чтобы выйти. - Тебе крупно повезло, что я не ношу с собой на свидания пистолет, а то прострелил бы тебе все шины к чертовой бабушке!   
\- Можешь трахнуть мой автомобиль в выхлопную трубу, - огрызнулся водитель, заводя мотор.  
\- Я тебя запомнил, козел! - прокричал Мо, яростно хлопнув дверцей и пнув на прощание колесо отъезжающей машины. - Нет, ну какой засранец! Жаль, что мы расплатились с ним еще в начале.  
\- Успокойся, Мо, - Вэйлон положил ладонь ему на спину. - Таких у нас полгорода, а, может, даже и больше.  
\- Ладно, - Сизлак вздохнул и переключил свое внимание на окружающую действительность, внимательно разглядывая уходящую за поворот чистую улицу и аккуратные дома на небольшое количество квартир. - Я вижу, геи тут неплохо устроились.  
\- Хочешь прогуляться? - Смитерс вопросительно поднял одну бровь.  
\- Спасибо, не сегодня, - Мо стряхнул временное оцепенение и развернулся к Вэйлону, окидывая его цепким взглядом с головы до ног. Практически осязаемым взглядом, от которого Смитерса проняла приятная дрожь.  
\- Тогда пойдем, - внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал он Сизлаку, делая шаг в сторону своего дома и нащупывая в кармане ключи. - Нечего будить соседей раньше времени.

Войдя в квартиру и буквально втащив за собой Мо, Вэйлон бросил ключи и пиджак на тумбочку в коридоре, а затем захлопнул дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. Сизлак последовал его примеру, став рядом, и принялся заинтересованно разглядывать прихожую и видимую часть гостиной.   
\- Ну вот, мы подпираем дверь у меня дома, - подытожил Смитерс весело, бросая взгляд в сторону Мо. - Ты доволен?  
\- Не совсем, - ответил тот, поворачивая голову в его сторону. - Мы слишком долго ехали, и таксист оказался настоящим засранцем.  
\- Я могу сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ты забыл об этом неприятном инциденте? - спросил Вэйлон, легко отталкиваясь от двери и становясь напротив Мо. Слишком, невероятно близко, на расстоянии одного вдоха.  
\- Я как раз думаю над вариантами, - пробормотал Сизлак, не удерживаясь от соблазна и легко касаясь губ Смитерса почти невесомым, но будоражащим воображение поцелуем, еще и еще, пока Вэйлон, не выдержав этих поддразниваний, не углубил поцелуй сам, зарывшись пальцами одной руки в завитки пепельных волос Мо, а другой обхватив его за талию. Какое-то время они просто растягивали удовольствие, смакуя поцелуи и прижимаясь бедрами друг к другу все плотнее.  
\- Кажется, у меня сейчас член сломается, - пожаловался Мо, разрывая поцелуй и сверля Вэйлона почти умоляющим взглядом, прижался пахом к его бедру.   
\- Я так не думаю, - покачал головой Смитерс, облизнув горящие огнем губы и несильно сжав твердый член Сизлака через ткань брюк, от чего тот сдавленно охнул. Вэйлон, удовлетворенный произведенным эффектом, медленно опустился перед ним на колени и так же нарочито медленно принялся расстегивать ремень и застежку на брюках. Мо замер, кажется, пытаясь даже не дышать, и только смотрел на его манипуляции расширившимися блестящими глазами.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? - внезапно задал он совершенно глупый вопрос.  
\- Мне обязательно это озвучивать? - спросил в свою очередь Вэйлон, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не рассмеяться и не ответить на это еще более глупой шуткой. Он уже успел стащить к ногам Мо брюки вместе с бельем и, не дожидаясь ответной реплики, обхватил правой рукой напряженный член, несколько раз облизнув его головку, постепенно погружая ее в рот: неглубоко, аккуратно, пробуя на вкус и отмечая реакцию на свои действия. Сизлак глубоко и шумно дышал, явно стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков и рефлекторно слегка подаваясь бедрами вперед. Смитерс медленно задвигал рукой, постепенно вбирая его член в рот все глубже и интенсивно работая языком. Это было еще лучше, чем он себе представлял тогда, в баре: более ярко по ощущениям, насыщенно и горячо. Мо застонал и, кажется, ударился затылком о дверь, на которую опирался.  
\- Вэйлон, Вэйлон, постой, - он провел рукой по волосам Смитерса, поглаживая большим пальцем у него за ухом и случайно задевая дужку очков, - если ты продолжишь в таком же духе, то, боюсь, все закончится слишком неловко.  
\- Тогда я покажу тебе свою спальню, - сказал Смитерс, несильно сжимая член Мо у основания и выпуская его изо рта с негромким звуком. - Там будет намного удобнее. Только помогу тебе разуться.  
Все еще стоя на коленях, Вэйлон быстро снял с Сизлака ботинки, также выпутав его ноги из спущенных штанов и белья, а затем встал и повел его сквозь полутемную гостиную к двери в спальню. На пороге он на секунду остановился, помедлив в поисках выключателя, а затем, когда комнату залил неяркий свет, сел на кровать, внимательно и приглашающе глядя на Мо.  
\- Нам обязательно нужно столько света? - неуверенно спросил тот, оглядываясь по сторонам и явно сдерживая желание спрятаться куда-нибудь в шкаф.  
\- Послушай, Мо, - Смитерс притянул его к кровати ближе, обхватив за запястья, а потом погладил длинные узловатые пальцы своими. - Я вовсе не считаю тебя Франкенштейном или как там еще говорят в городе, и ты мне нравишься. И я хочу тебя видеть, когда ты наконец трахнешь меня. Ты ведь сделаешь это?  
Прежде, чем Сизлак успел, судорожно сглотнув, кивнуть, его член красноречиво дернулся вверх, к животу, оставив на рубашке небольшое влажное пятно предэякулянта. Тем не менее, Мо не спешил. Сначала он, следуя примеру Вэйлона, стянул с него ботинки и носки, а затем неторопливо снял свой пиджак, после чего взялся за галстук-бабочку.  
\- Оставь все это, - попросил Смитерс, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век. - Мне так нравится.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Мо, становясь коленями на кровать и нависая над Вэйлоном. - Но тебя я определенно собираюсь избавить от некоторых предметов гардероба.  
С этими словами Сизлак неожиданно ловко, в несколько движений расстегнул ремень штанов и ширинку Смитерса, легко касаясь пальцами его возбужденного, давно требующего внимания члена сквозь ткань белья. Вэйлон неожиданно вскинул бедра вверх и шумно выдохнул, удивленно моргая: он и сам не осознавал, насколько давно и напряженно ждал тактильного внимания. Тем временем Мо осторожно стянул с него брюки, отбросив их на пол возле кровати, и принялся за боксеры, которые быстро последовали вслед за штанами.   
\- Ну, привет, - пробормотал он, жадно разглядывая лежащего перед ним Вэйлона, слегка раздвинувшего согнутые в коленях ноги, его гладко выбритую промежность и подрагивающий, возбужденный член.  
\- Привет, - эхом отозвался Смитерс, с трудом нашаривая под подушкой тюбик смазки и презервативы, которые сразу же протянул Мо. - Это нам определенно пригодится.  
\- Ага, - кивнул немногословный сейчас Сизлак и, практически улегшись на него сверху, поцеловал. Многообещающе, глубоко, страстно и яростно, переплетая их языки и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Они перевернулись на бок и, несколько раз соприкоснувшись бедрами и напряженными членами, синхронно выдохнули друг другу в рот.  
\- Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то не так? - спросил Мо, глядя в глаза Вэйлону и выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы. - Не то чтобы я был совсем не в курсе, что де...  
\- Т-с-с-с, тихо, молчи, - прошептал Смитерс, целуя Сизлака, пока тот дрожащими и скользкими пальцами осторожно гладил его между ягодиц. Изучая и нащупывая тугое колечко мышц ануса, которое он сразу же принялся осторожно ласкать кончиком пальца, то проводя по кругу, то неспешно проникая внутрь — неглубоко, медленно, дразняще. Вэйлону показалось, что прошла почти целая вечность, прежде чем он ощутил в себе один палец, а затем, не выдержав и начав насаживаться на руку Мо самостоятельно, тихо постанывая, понял, что пальцев уже два.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил Мо Смитерса, несмело разводя и сводя пальцы внутри него и пытаясь найти нужный угол проникновения.  
\- Более чем, - голос Вэйлона подрагивал от напряжения и немного хрипел, заставляя возбуждение Сизлака заиграть новыми красками. - Еще немного, и я буду готов... Ох, черт, Мо, сделай так еще раз, пожалуйста!  
Кажется, Сизлаку и правда удалось найти чувствительную точку, которую он задел снова, немного согнув пальцы так, как в предыдущий раз. И еще, и еще, вызывая у Вэйлона громкий стон и заставляя его сильнее податься назад. Мо немного помедлил, прежде чем осторожно добавить третий палец, и уж это Смитерс ощутил в полной мере: кажется, от волнения Сизлак немного переборщил со смазкой, но так было даже лучше, учитывая как давно у Вэйлона не было нормального секса.  
\- Я думаю, хватит, - пробормотал он, перекатываясь на спину и притягивая к себе Мо. - В смысле, давай уже.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Пока что все идет замечательно, так что - да.  
Мо впился в его губы долгим поцелуем, тяжело дыша и нашаривая одной рукой презерватив, который довольно быстро распаковал и раскатал по своему возбужденному члену. Вэйлон практически кожей чувствовал, как тот волнуется, и это, пожалуй, возбуждало еще больше. Ощутив первое прикосновение толстой головки к своему анусу, Смитерс дернул бедрами, прикусывая нижнюю губу Мо, и тот, наконец, медленно толкнулся вперед, так же медленно и тягуче целуя его, проникая понемногу — сначала лишь одной головкой, потом, выходя и толкаясь вперед вновь, уже глубже. Первое проникновение было немного болезненным для Вэйлона, но ему нравилось ощущение постепенного растяжения и особенно гладкого, благодаря презервативу, члена внутри себя. Мо был горячим, даже обжигающим — весь, начиная от пульсирующего члена и заканчивая ладонями, одной из которых он то поглаживал, то сжимал бедро Смитерса.  
«Как глинтвейн с большим количеством корицы, горячий и горьковатый», - почему-то подумал Вэйлон, низко застонав, когда Мо, наконец, вошел в него на всю длину и, приподнявшись на руках, уставился вопросительным взглядом.   
Смитерс смог только утвердительно моргнуть, глубоко вдыхая, как перед прыжком в воду. Сейчас Сизлака не нужно было упрашивать, и он принялся плавно, с большой амплитудой двигаться, впрочем, не слишком форсируя события и явно сдерживаясь. Было удивительно, насколько осторожным он оказался: возможно, сказывалось волнение и боязнь сделать что-нибудь не так, но в результате получалось почти идеально. Он не издавал почти никаких звуков, лишь судорожно и прерывисто дыша сквозь зубы, тогда как Вэйлон тихо постанывал, беспорядочно шаря под рубашкой по спине Мо ладонями, оглаживая острые выступающие лопатки и спускаясь ниже, к пояснице, легко проходясь кончиками пальцев по ритмично напрягающимся ягодицам.   
Напряжение нарастало, и Смитерс почувствовал, как слегка поджались его яички, которые раз за разом приятно терлись о жестковатые курчавые волосы лобка Мо. Вэйлон жестом попросил остановиться, положив руку ему на грудь, и Сизлак растерянно замер, в следующую секунду оказываясь перевернут на спину и прижат к кровати, расфокусировано глядя перед собой.  
\- Все в порядке, - ободряюще пробормотал Смитерс, нависая над ним сверху и приставляя пульсирующую головку к уже растянутому входу. Не слишком медля, он опустился на член до конца, вызвав у Сизлака неглубокий стон и заставив закусить губу. Вэйлон чувствовал, что они оба были уже не слишком далеко от финиша, когда ускорял темп, ища более приемлемый угол проникновения, и всматривался в лицо раскрасневшегося от возбуждения Мо: его уложенные еще вечером волосы окончательно растрепались, бабочка съехала набок, а взгляд был немного помутневшим и слегка удивленным. Наконец, Смитерс нашел наиболее удобную позицию и задвигался активнее, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма и не потерять равновесие, попросту упав на Сизлака. Какое-то время Мо завороженно смотрел на их соединяющиеся тела, издающие влажные шлепки, а затем сам активнее задвигал бедрами Вэйлону навстречу, обхватив рукой его член и лаская его в общем темпе. Смитерс застонал уже в голос, не сдерживаясь, чувствуя, как в ответ на это член Мо несколько раз дернулся у него внутри, в несколько этапов извергая горячую жидкость. Сизлак при этом хрипло вскрикнул и, вскидывая бедра вверх, выгнулся в оргазме, увлекая за собой Вэйлона, который обильно кончил ему на руку и живот, не в силах толком вдохнуть и издавая совершенно непристойные звуки.  
Какое-то время они лежали, вцепившись друг в друга и вздрагивая от сладкого, послеоргазменного эха, мимолетно ласкающего их тела. Смитерс уткнулся лбом в обтянутое тканью рубашки плечо Мо и обхватил его руками за шею. Сизлак, кажется, пытался вплавиться в него, крепко обхватив одной рукой за бедра, а другой за спину, прижимая к себе и горячо дыша в висок.   
\- Кажется, это был лучший секс в моей жизни, - пробормотал в конце концов Мо, шумно вздыхая.  
\- У меня совсем нет шансов отучить тебя врать, правда? - улыбнулся Смитерс, перекатываясь на бок и увлекая за собой партнера так, что они оказались лежащими лицом к лицу.  
\- Вообще-то, вряд ли, - помотал головой Мо, добавив. - Но сейчас я абсолютно серьезно.  
\- Было хорошо, - согласился Вэйлон, снимая очки и потирая переносицу пальцами.  
\- Мне теперь нужно... уйти? - неожиданно спросил Сизлак, нахмурившись и будто съежившись на кровати.  
\- Куда? - не понял Смитерс поначалу.   
\- Домой?  
\- Не говори глупостей, - Вэйлону вдруг захотелось стукнуть Мо чем-то тяжелым или приложить головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность, но вместо этого он пытался говорить как можно мягче и осторожнее. - Я тебя никуда не отпускал.  
\- Хорошо, - в ответ тот выдохнул и расслабился. Смитерс чертовски плохо видел без очков, которые уже успел положить на тумбочку, но был готов поклясться, что глаза Мо влажно заблестели.   
\- Мне, правда, завтра рано на работу, - продолжил Вэйлон, избавляясь наконец от перекрутившегося галстука и укрывая их обоих одеялом. - Но я оставлю тебе запасные ключи и чистую рубашку. Твою мы, кажется, основательно запачкали.  
\- Спасибо, - почти неслышно пробормотал Мо, отворачиваясь спиной и пытаясь удобнее устроиться рядом.  
\- И тебе, - так же тихо ответил Вэйлон и, подумав, обнял его сзади, почти касаясь носом шеи. - Ты ведь не против, если я тебя обниму?  
Вместо ответа Мо лишь теснее прижался к нему и сонно засопел. Смитерс и сам чувствовал, как проваливается в сон, расслабленный и согретый теплом чужого тела. «Спокойной ночи, Моррис», - прошептал он одними губами. Мо никогда не говорил ему своего полного имени, но он узнал его при оформлении всех соответствующих документов для открытия гей-бара, и оно почему-то намертво врезалось в память. Конечно, Сизлак попросил так его не называть, но сейчас он, похоже, крепко спал и был абсолютно не против.


	4. 4.

Умение чутко спать никогда не было сильной стороной Мо Сизлака, и его это вполне устраивало: с таким количеством живых организмов, которые населяли его бар и даже отель, высыпаться было бы сложно. Он засыпал почти мгновенно, сразу проваливаясь в глубокий сон, и так же быстро просыпался, моментально возвращаясь в реальность и практически всегда отдавая себе отчет, где находится. Но сегодняшнее пробуждение было для Мо довольно странным: он явно был не в баре, где старая раскладушка пахнет пылью и плесенью, а диван — новой кожей, и не в номере, где постель жесткая, и простыни похожи на бумагу, щедро посыпанную дешевым стиральным порошком. 

Подушка под щекой лежащего на животе Сизлака была мягкой и приятной на ощупь, а он сам оказался укрыт легким одеялом. Немного полежав, вдыхая незнакомый запах и прислушиваясь к ощущениям, Мо понял, что он совершенно голый, если не считать наполовину расстегнутой рубашки, невообразимым образом перекрутившейся на нем за время сна. Ох, и не только во время сна... Воспоминания о том, как прошел вечер и часть ночи, ворохом обрушились на Сизлака, заставив того довольно хмыкнуть, уткнувшись носом в подушку. 

Если бы еще буквально полгода назад какой-то смельчак сказал Мо, что он пойдет на свидание с мужчиной по собственному желанию и что всё вообще зайдет настолько далеко, то получил бы в глаз. Да, в некоторых вопросах Сизлак вел себя как ханжа, но он был авантюристом по натуре и совершенно точно предпочитал в спорных ситуациях действовать, нежели бездействовать, попробовать, а не кусать потом локти об утраченных гипотетических возможностях. В большинстве случаев, все это не оборачивалось ничем хорошим или оборачивалось, но потом Мо сам же делал какую-то глупость, словом, просто никогда не было, и в первую очередь это касалось личных отношений. В этом плане Сизлак мог с гордостью назвать себя практически полным неудачником. Первый с конца, ну или в числе первых точно. 

Удивительно, но Вэйлон, кажется, действительно им заинтересовался, хотя поначалу казалось, что они не найдут даже общей темы для разговора. Взаимная симпатия была редкостной удачей в жизни Мо, как и любая симпатия, направленная на него в принципе. Это было до чертиков приятно и необычно, как и вполне очевидный сексуальный подтекст их общения.   
И если то, что они залезли в штаны друг другу в первую же встречу без свидетелей, Сизлак вполне мог списать на небольшую провокацию со своей стороны, то вчерашний вечер вполне убедил его в том, что происходящее — не очередной плод его иллюзий.

Перед встречей Мо вполне оправданно нервничал. Во-первых, он забыл, а может и не захотел сказать Вэйлону, что по средам вечером не работает, занимаясь благотворительностью и читая в приюте бездомным книги. В этот же день он просидел в пустом баре, дожидаясь звонка, как последний дурак, который даже не знал номер мобильного Смитерса. Во-вторых, Сизлаку действительно хотелось произвести приятное впечатление, и после разговора с Вэйлоном он стремительно понесся домой, где раскопал в недрах шкафа самый чистый костюм и даже попытался уложить непослушные вьющиеся волосы в некое подобие прически. Не то, чтобы Мо остался доволен своим внешним видом, но это было лучшим из того, что он мог предложить. Судя по внимательному и пристальному взгляду Вэйлона, которым тот окинул его еще на входе в ресторан, предложение было принято. Это смутило и согрело одновременно. Потом они весь вечер касались коленями под столом, и Сизлаку мерещилось, что все в заведении пялятся в их сторону. От этого прикосновения казались запретными и волновали еще сильнее.  
Когда они оказались на улице, все только усложнилось: Мо впал в абсолютный ступор, что бывало с ним в жизни крайне редко. Чаще он сначала действовал, поддаваясь импульсу, а потом думал. Но эта ситуация была не лучше. Сизлак панически перебирал в голове варианты, что делать дальше. Взяться за руки? Слишком сопливо для мужчин, которым уже за тридцать. Поцеловать прямо тут? Получится неуместно и неуклюже, как и в прошлый раз. Впрочем, Смитерс сам неожиданно выручил его, предложив сыграть в «Правду или действие», а потом все стало немного проще и понятнее. Вэйлон, которого Мо давно заочно записал в зануды и скромники, оказался на удивление раскрепощенным в постели — без лишней вульгарности или жеманства. Смитерс мягко вел в их взаимодействии, и Сизлак был ему благодарен: в каком-то смысле это был его первый раз, и это добавляло немного волнения. Хотя в сексе, как и в танце, Мо было намного проще почувствовать и понять партнера, чем в сложных и откровенных разговорах. И, кажется, на этом уровне они с Вэйлоном договорились. Даже несмотря на свет, который поначалу довольно сильно стеснял.   
При воспоминании о минувшей ночи и картинках, возникших в голове, член Мо дернулся и, напрягшись, уперся к матрас, доставляя легкий дискомфорт.   
\- Давай договоримся, - пробурчал Сизлак в подушку. - Сейчас буду вставать я, а ты — нет.  
Он перевернулся на бок, чтобы было удобнее, так и не раскрыв глаза, и какое-то время просто лежал, наслаждаясь моментом и приятно окутывавшим его теплом. Вчера, после секса, он на минуту запаниковал и решил, что нужно срочно уехать. Мо привык сбегать ночью, чтобы избежать утренних конфузов и разочарований на манер фразы «Ой, сколько ж мне вчера нужно было выпить, чтобы с тобой переспать?». Или еще чего-то более обидного. Не то, чтобы к такому можно было привыкнуть со временем, поэтому он уезжал или уходил, полночи добираясь пешком домой. Но не в этот раз.  
Конечно, Вэйлон был непохож на человека, который прямо сказал бы ему какую-нибудь гадость, но он вполне мог придумать что-то вежливое, вроде «Мне завтра рано вставать». И не сделал этого. Хотя ему совершенно очевидно нужно было утром на работу, и, судя по тишине в квартире, было похоже, что он уже ушел.   
Мо наконец открыл глаза и неторопливо осмотрелся: солнце пробивалось сквозь задернутые шторы, освещая косыми лучами светлые стены и часы на стене, которые показывали почти десять утра. Самое время собираться и ехать открывать бар: четверг был, по сути, маленькой пятницей и, как правило, в этот день у него было побольше народу, чем в начале недели. К тому же, всегда мог прийти кто-то, у кого сегодня нерабочая смена на АЭС. Но особо спешить Сизлак не собирался. Он сел на кровати и медленно потянулся, прогоняя остатки сна. На стуле у изголовья лежали его аккуратно сложенные вещи, стопку которых увенчивали ключи, а также сложенный вдвое и поставленный домиком листок бумаги.  
Мысленно решив, что Вэйлон все же зануда и аккуратист, пусть и очень внимательный, Мо развернул записку, с интересом вглядываясь в строчки, написанные разборчивым ровным почерком:

«Доброе утро, Мо!  
Надеюсь, ты не проспишь сегодня все на свете, как это сделал я.   
Чувствуй себя, как дома. В холодильнике есть еда, а в ванной тебя ждет новая зубная щетка и чистая рубашка.  
И да, надеюсь, вы с Геркулесом подружитесь. Он кастрирован и весьма дружелюбен.   
Если мистер Бернс не убьет меня за опоздание, я позвоню вечером.   
Вэйлон».

Сизлак отложил письмо, мысленно радуясь, что он сам себе начальник и вполне спокойно может опоздать без угрозы членовредительства со стороны кого бы то ни было. Хотя пару раз его и доставали разъяренные отсутствием выпивки друзья, но это было только в тех случаях, когда бар надолго закрывался. Пока Мо одевался, в его голове роились самые разнообразные вопросы. Например, было ли в порядке вещей все это буквально после первой совместной ночи — и ключи, и зубная щетка, и всё остальное. Так происходит у нормальных людей, или это только Смитерс такой... заботливый? И кто такой Геркулес? Кот, пес, хомячок? Хотя с чего бы кто-то стал кастрировать хомячка...  
Застегнув на себе брюки и даже помятую рубашку, Сизлак справедливо решил, что этого хватит для прогулки по квартире, где его вряд ли кто-то увидит. Впрочем, был же еще загадочный Геркулес, который мог оказаться кем угодно, да хоть странным соседом Смитерса. Мо осторожно выглянул в гостиную, а затем, осмелев, прошел на середину комнаты, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Вэйлона, ожидаемо, уже не было дома, как и кого-либо еще. Сизлак присел на светлый диван, разглядывая обстановку и действительно пытаясь почувствовать себя более комфортно. В гостиной было так же чисто и аккуратно, как и в спальне, так что пока Мо ощущал себя скорее чужеродным элементом в уютной квартире, хотя и было заметно, что порядок здесь присутствует скорее не потому, что его тщательно поддерживают, а больше потому, что хозяин не слишком много времени проводит дома.   
Сизлак рассеяно окинул взглядом журнальный столик, на котором лежала кипа ярких журналов и стояла пустая пепельница, а затем поднялся и обошел комнату по периметру, задерживая взгляд на книжных полках и полках с расставленными на них бесконечными вариантами куклы Стейси Малибу. Смитерс вскользь упоминал в одном из разговоров, что является обладателем «небольшой коллекции», но это все явно тянуло на очень большую.   
\- Какая же ты девчонка, Вэйлон, - усмехнулся Мо, разглядывая очередной экземпляр куклы, на этот раз в образе леди викторианской эпохи. Он уже было потянулся, чтобы взять ее в руки, как под ногами неожиданно проскочило что-то маленькое и серое. С учетом того, что крысы в баре Сизлака периодически гуляли, словно у себя дома, он даже не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а просто наклонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть загадочное существо, на поверку оказавшееся вовсе не грызуном, а собакой. Очень маленькой собакой с довольно звонким голосом.  
\- Гав! - сказал пес и дружелюбно завилял хвостом. - Гав!  
\- Так вот ты какой, Геркулес, - Мо протянул собаке руку, которую она с готовностью лизнула. - Я вижу, ты грозный пес, но, может, у нас есть шанс стать друзьями? И да, мне жаль твои яйца, приятель.  
В ответ Геркулес завилял хвостом еще активнее и, быстро метнувшись куда-то в сторону дивана, вернулся, неся в зубах маленький белый мячик, который положил у ног Сизлака.  
\- Ты хочешь поиграть? Твой вечно занятый хозяин не уделяет тебе внимания? - покачал головой Мо, поднимая мячик и бросая в противоположный угол комнаты. - Ладно, тогда лови!

Обрадованный пес бросился за игрушкой, радостно повизгивая и скользя лапами по гладкому полу. Через полминуты он вернулся, снова положив мяч на пол перед Мо. Тот повторил манипуляцию с игрушкой еще несколько раз, отмечая, что наконец начинает чувствовать себя в новом месте несколько свободнее. Поиграв так около десяти минут и погладив пса, Сизлак забросил мяч в последний раз и решил отправиться на поиски ванной — засиживаться до вечера определенно не входило в его планы. 

Соседняя от спальни дверь оказалась закрытой на ключ, что слегка озадачило и распалило любопытство Мо. Ему самому, несомненно, было что скрывать, хотя бы ту часть своей коллекции оружия, которая была нелегальной. Но что мог прятать за закрытой дверью Вэйлон Смитерс, исправно ходивший на работу и коллекционирующий кукол Стэйси Малибу? Трупы бывших любовников? Наркотики? Секретную лабораторию? Сизлак приложил ухо к двери и прислушался: в комнате было тихо. Во всяком случае, можно было отбросить в сторону вариант, что Вэйлон держит там заложников или что-то в том же духе. Тем более, что подобное было больше характерно для самого Сизлака.

Справедливо решив не ломиться туда, где закрыто, Мо наконец направился в ванную, которая оказалась аккурат за следующей дверью. Обещанная зубная щетка, рубашка, а также чистое полотенце послушно ждали его, сложенные в ряд на ящике для белья. Воздух в комнате был еще слегка влажный, а часть зеркала покрывали капли конденсата. Видимо, Смитерс ушел не больше часа назад. Протерев стекло рукой, Сизлак какое-то время пристально вглядывался в свое отражение. В принципе, зеркало показывало ему все ту же унылую картину, которую он привык видеть каждое утро, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Может, у него был менее затравленный и хмурый вид? Или у Вэйлона было волшебное зеркало?

\- Надо бы и себе такое купить, - пробормотал Мо, раздеваясь и залезая в душ. Водные процедуры окончательно взбодрили, и он, кажется, даже что-то напевал себе под нос, пока мылся. Получилось не очень, но настроение это не испортило. И рубашка пришлась почти впору, разве что оказалась широка в плечах, но это были мелочи.  
Под дверью ванной его уже ожидал Геркулес, виляющий хвостом и пытающийся, впрочем, не очень успешно, стать на задние лапы, демонстрируя радость от встречи. Сизлак наклонился и взял его на руки, поглаживая по спине. Весила собака, наверное, поменьше крысы, и у нее совершенно точно должна была быть определенная диета. За время совместного с Вэйлоном заведования баром Мо тоже завел себе маленького песика, но ненадолго, одолжив его кое-где на время. Оказалось, что этот маленький комочек шерсти является неистощимым источником проблем со своими аллергиями, болезнями, прививками и особым рационом. Кажется, Сизлака тогда хватило на неделю.   
\- Составишь мне компанию за завтраком? - спросил Мо пса, подняв до уровня своего лица. Вместо ответа Геркулес лизнул его в нос. Похоже, в этом доме его действительно были не против видеть.

Спустя полчаса и слегка пригоревшую яичницу, которую они честно поделили с собакой (на собственно яичницу и кусочки бекона), Сизлак готов был выйти в мир и даже разобраться, как отсюда удобнее доехать до таверны. Уже закрыв дверь, Мо вдруг вспомнил, откуда у него с самого утра это странное и уютное ощущение, будто он пришел с мороза и, выпив стакан чего-нибудь согревающего, завернулся в теплое одеяло. Вэйлон абсолютно точно обнимал его всю ночь, ему это не приснилось. Пожалуй, это было даже лучше, чем секс.

***

День прошел на удивление легко и как-то очень быстро: из Мо ключом била энергия, и он навел порядок в подсобке, до чего у него вечно не доходили руки, обзвонил поставщиков относительно доставки на следующую неделю и даже пробовал улыбаться случайным клиентам, которые заглядывали в заведение. В целом, это был очень странный четверг, ведь Барни зашел выпить пива в двенадцать, а потом вдруг ушел, конечно же, не расплатившись, а остальные парни и вовсе не появились, зато под вечер в баре обосновалась довольно большая и шумная компания, судя по всему, из офиса неподалеку. Было совершенно непонятно, что мотивировало их праздновать успешное завершение проекта за день до выходных, да еще и в таком месте — возможно, отсутствие других посетителей, а может, в других заведениях было все занято. В любом случае, Сизлака все утраивало. За два часа они успели сделать ему кассу хорошего выходного дня и пока не собирались уходить, громко и возбужденно разговаривая за двумя сдвинутыми вместе столами, а также используя бильярдный стол по его прямому назначению. Все это было как нельзя кстати и немного отвлекало от гипнотизирования телефонного аппарата в ожидании звонка. Впрочем, Вэйлон так и не набрал его — около восьми вечера он пришел сам, бесшумно появившись в дверях и, окинув взглядом помещение, быстро проскользнул к барной стойке, садясь на стул напротив Мо.   
Какое-то время они молчали, окидывая друг-друга изучающими взглядами, но молчали не напряженно, а скорее заговорщически, как люди, которых объединяет один секрет или совместное воспоминание, не касающееся других. Сизлак, решивший было под вечер, что все плохо, то есть, как всегда, мысленно с облегчением вздохнул.   
\- Надеюсь, у тебя найдется что-нибудь безалкогольное? - наконец заговорил Смитерс. - Я сегодня за рулем. Потому решил заехать, а не позвонить.  
\- Кофейный автомат сломался. Кола подойдет?   
\- Вполне.  
Пока Мо доставал из холодильника газировку и наливал ее в стакан, то буквально спиной чувствовал внимательный взгляд на себе.  
\- Держи, - протянул он колу Вэйллону, и их руки соприкоснулись на холодном стакане. На мгновение оба замерли, но публика из-за сдвинутых столиков решила прервать этот безмолвный диалог, громко затребовав еще пива.  
\- Я подожду, - кивнул Смитерс, и Мо ничего не оставалось, как отвлечься на изнывающих без алкоголя клиентов. Кажется, даже на конкурсе барменов от пива «Дафф» он не наливал его так быстро.   
\- Что ж, я вижу, ты жив, - разобравшись с посетителями и вернувшись к Вэйлону, сказал Сизлак.  
\- Ага. Впервые за полгода проспал, но, кажется, никто этого не заметил, - пожал плечами Смитерс. - Все было нормально, ну, утром? И, кстати, тебе идет рубашка.  
\- Даже жаль, что немного великовата, - ответил Мо. Ему пришлось закатать рукава и надеть свой фирменный фартук сверху. - Между прочим, у тебя забавная собака.   
\- Я знал, что вы поладите. Кстати, я все забываю спросить: почему у тебя нет мобильного телефона?  
\- А он есть, - усмехнулся Сизлак и, нырнув под стойку, выставил перед Смитерсом кружку пива, в которой плавала простенькая модель какого-то моноблочного сотового. Судя по всему, уже не первый день.   
\- Боюсь спросить, что произошло, - покачал головой Вэйлон. - Ты тестируешь рецепт нового коктейля или это несчастный случай?  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - Сизлак убрал кружку с настаивающимся в ней телефоном вниз. - Я его утопил, когда мой номер узнали телефонные хулиганы, которые регулярно атакуют мой бар на городской. Был плохой день, и я... был немного зол. К тому же, мне все равно никто не звонит.  
\- Вообще-то, я в курсе про твоих хулиганов, мне тут тоже пришлось посидеть на телефоне пару раз, если помнишь. Мо, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, по-моему, это сын Гомера Симпсона.  
\- Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь? - Сизлак фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. - Конечно, я знаю, что это Барт. - Ну, считай это такой фишкой моего заведения, - Мо снова наклонился и начал искать что-то под стойкой, а когда опять появился в поле зрения Вэйлона, держал в руках несколько исписанных листов бумаги. - Вот, взгляни.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался Смитерс, протягивая руку и внимательно вглядываясь в написанное.  
\- Это имена. Почти все, что придумал мелкий паршивец за несколько лет розыгрышей. Я записывал от нечего делать.  
\- Знаешь, а я, наверное, был неправ, решив переделать этот бар, - сообщил Вэйлон, изучив первую страницу и посмеиваясь. - У тебя тут определенно очень концептуальное заведение. Ты правда как-то звал к телефону Во Нючку? Серьезно?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Мо. - А потом пообещал вырвать шутнику глаза штопором.   
\- Очень изобретательно, - у Смитерса был такой вид, будто он вот-вот рассмеется, но внезапно он посерьезнел и заговорил немного тише, чем раньше. - Кстати, какие у тебя планы на выходные? Ну, кроме работы, конечно.  
\- Вообще-то я собирался позвать тебя с собой на рыбалку, - Сизлак решил, что, пожалуй, не только он один чувствует себя неуверенно. - Но после прошлой прогулки в парке я даже боюсь себе это представить.  
\- Не переживай, теперь со мной всегда анафилактический набор, - Вэйлон похлопал себя по карману. - Так что можно рискнуть.   
\- В субботу утром? - вопросительно посмотрел на него Мо и быстро добавил. - У меня есть все необходимое, и я за тобой заеду.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Смитерс. - Тогда созвонимся завтра? Мне нужно ехать, у меня еще куча бумажной работы с собой на вечер.  
\- А, да, Вэйлон, твои ключи, - покопавшись в кармане брюк, спохватился бармен, когда Смитерс уже встал. Сначала он хотел положить их на стойку, но потом передумал, опустив ключи в протянутую ладонь Вэйлона и накрывая ее своей.   
\- Точно, - тот улыбнулся и, погладив кончиками пальцев его запястье, поторопился к выходу. Уже в дверях, обернувшись, он немного смущенно добавил. - Кстати, относительно мобильного телефона. Я бы мог тебе звонить время от времени.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - кивнул ему Мо.

Когда дверь за Вэйлоном закрылась, Сизлак поспешил хоть чем-нибудь занять свои руки, например, перемыванием всех накопившихся за последний час грязных кружек и раздумывая над тем, что все это было очень похоже на предложение... долгосрочного общения? Отношений? Вся посуда была уже вымыта и вытерта до скрипа, а он так и не придумал подходящее слово. Мо в принципе было сложно видеть мир в полутонах, особенно когда это касалось взаимодействия с людьми. Легче было, когда да или нет, любит или не любит, плюнет или поцелует. Будь Вэйлон барышней... Мо даже на мгновение попытался представить себе эту мисс Смитерс — среднего роста, волнистые волосы до плеч, круглые очки и фирменные брови домиком, пышная грудь, низкий голос. Так вот, будь Вэйлон женщиной, то Сизлак бы уже обязательно пер напролом и, скорее всего, рисовал бы в своем воображении семейный очаг и троих детишек, а на следующей неделе, если бы все было хорошо, сделал бы предложение. Но мечтать о чем-то конкретном в данной ситуации у Мо не получалось. Впрочем, то, как все происходило на данный момент, его вполне устраивало.

***  
В пятницу в таверну к Мо вернулась обычная компания завсегдатаев: как оказалось, вчера Симпсон, Карл и Ленни ходили в боулинг и совершенно забыли про Сизлака, как и Барни, который точно даже не мог сказать, где был. Но сегодня Мо ждал неожиданный бонус: после закрытия бара компания потащила его домой к Ленни, где они до двух ночи играли в покер. Сизлаку, как это частенько бывало, не фартило, а, может, даже сильнее, чем раньше, но бесился он по этому поводу как-то вяло и не слишком убедительно.  
\- Кто ты и куда подевал нашего злобного Мо? - воскликнул наконец Гомер, опять оказавшись в выигрыше, и схватил Сизлака за воротник рубашки. - Ты пришелец из космоса? Отвечай!  
\- Ты сегодня и правда что-то не в ударе, - отметил Карл, затягиваясь сигарой и выпуская сизый дым в потолок. - Даже никого не пообещал убить.  
\- И проклясть, - добавил Ленни.  
\- Или вырвать ноги, - вставил Гомер.  
\- Я сейчас быстро исправлюсь, - возмущенно пообещал Мо. - Подозреваю, что вы ради всего этого меня и зовете с собой.  
\- Наверное, он влюбился! - неожиданно трезвым голосом предположил Барни, который, казалось, уже полчаса как должен был спать под столом.  
\- Да ладно, я бы знал! - Симпсон махнул рукой. - Я ведь его лучший друг, правда, Мо?  
\- Эй, ребята, с чего это вдруг ко мне такое внимание? Давайте лучше пошутим про Гомера? - Сизлак уже начал раздражаться всерьез.  
\- Наверное, она просто страшная, как Барбара Стрейзанд, - будто не слыша его, выдвинул свою версию Карл.  
\- Или старая, как мистер Бернс, - поддержал его Ленни.  
\- Парни, я вообще-то, здесь! Все, заткнитесь, хватит! - рявкнул Мо, стукнув кулаком по столу и заставив подпрыгнуть все лежащие на нем фишки. - Нет у меня никакой бабы. А то сидел бы я сейчас здесь с вами, придурками, штаны протирал.  
\- О, кажется, пациент приходит в себя, - резюмировал Карл.  
\- Или, наоборот, выходит из себя, что в нашем случае можно считать позитивной динамикой, коллега, - подхватил Ленни.  
\- Ладно, шутники хреновы, - примирительно проворчал Мо, несмотря на то, что Гомер продолжал смотреть на него с подозрением. - Может, вы наконец раздадите карты вместо того, чтобы трепаться? Мне отыграться нужно.  
В этот вечер ему действительно это удалось, один раз собрав стрит-флэш, а другой — каре. Это само по себе противоречило статистике игры в покер и количеству личного везения Сизлака в частности. «Я же говорил, это не Мо, это инопланетянин», - громким шепотом «по секрету» сообщил всем Симпсон, подытожив вечер.   
\- Ты просто завидуешь! - усмехнулся бармен, подвигая к себе фишки. С одной стороны, его просто распирало хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться всем тем, что с ним произошло, но он совершенно не представлял, как, стоит ли это делать вообще и как отреагируют друзья. С другой, его взаимоотношения с Вэйлоном были чем-то слишком необычным и слишком личным, чтобы сейчас об этом говорить. Так что выигрыш в покер был вполне неплохим прикрытием, чтобы выглядеть довольным жизнью, не вызывая лишних подозрений.

***

Несмотря на позднее возвращение домой, в субботу Мо встал ни свет ни заря в довольно бодром настроении: вероятно, виной всему была его проклятая нетерпеливость, которая часто мешала не только спать, но и жить. Солнце только-только взошло, когда он начал суетиться с заправкой пикапа, а также складывать в кузов удочки и остальные необходимые для рыбалки вещи. Несмотря на то, что ему пришлось десять раз все перепроверить, чтобы не звонить Вэйлону раньше времени, а потом еще выпить кофе на стоянке отеля, чтобы не выехать аж на полчаса раньше, Мо умудрился опоздать. Район, где жил Смитерс, был совершенно незнаком Сизлаку, а спросить дорогу в такую рань оказалось совершенно не у кого. Когда он подъехал к дому, Вэйлон уже ждал его внизу, съежившись от утренней прохлады и засунув руки в карманы дутой жилетки. Через плечо у него висела большая сумка.  
\- Привет! - поравнявшись с ним, Мо опустил стекло и выглянул наружу. - Я слегка заблудился, но ты бы мог и не ждать меня на улице.  
\- Мне нужно было как-то взбодриться, - ответил Смитерс, подходя поближе. - Дома закончился кофе.  
\- У меня здесь есть полный термос, так что залезай.  
\- Невозможно отказаться от такого предложения.  
Когда Вэйлон устроился на соседнем рядом с ним сидении, стало заметно, что он действительно довольно сонный и порядком взъерошен, как человек, который буквально десять минут назад встал с кровати, хотя они и созванивались около часа назад.   
\- Ты выглядишь так, что тебя хочется уложить обратно в постель, - без задней мысли прокомментировал Мо и поспешно добавил. - Спать.  
\- У тебя еще будет такая возможность, - краешком губ улыбнулся Смитерс. - И спать в том числе. Но я ведь не зря встал? И ты что-то говорил о кофе.  
\- На самом деле ты можешь подремать, пока мы едем, нам отсюда минут сорок. Приблизительно. И сзади есть немного места, чтобы опустить спинку кресла.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, потому что это была ужасно утомительная неделя, - ответил Вэйлон, откидываясь на сидении и прикрывая глаза. - Но я не уверен, что смогу заснуть.  
\- Три минуты, - сказал Мо, заводя пикап. - Думаю, что ты захрапишь раньше, чем пройдет три минуты.   
\- Я не храплю, - вполголоса возмутился Смитерс, не открывая глаз.  
\- Тем лучше.

Когда они проезжали через центр, Вэйлон уже и правда расслаблено засопел и не проснулся даже тогда, когда машина съехала с асфальтированной дороги на грунтовую, подпрыгивая на ухабах. Мо остановился на берегу почти у самой воды и заглушил мотор. Вэйлон только пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и попытался устроиться поудобнее, когда он наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть его ремень безопасности, и почти на самое ухо негромко сказал: «Эй, вставай, спящая красавица!».  
\- Я думал, что ты теперь абсолютно точно должен быть уверен в моей половой принадлежности, - пробормотал Смитерс, обхватывая его руками и пресекая попытку отстраниться. Обниматься в таком положении было не совсем удобно, но довольно приятно, и Сизлак с готовностью уткнулся в плечо Вэйлона, удовлетворенно вздохнув. Какое-то время они молчали, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга.  
\- Может, я хотел разбудить тебя поцелуем, - наконец произнес Мо, подаваясь назад и заглядывая Смитерсу в лицо.  
\- Если хочешь, я сделаю вид, что сплю, - тот приоткрыл глаза и бросил на Сизлака заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Ты со мной флиртуешь?  
\- Стоило бы догадаться немного ра... - договорить Вэйлону не дал Мо, который мягко притянул его к себе. Спустя несколько утренних, неторопливых поцелуев Смитерс, кажется, окончательно проснулся.  
\- Вот теперь утро стало действительно добрым, - сказал он, отстраняясь и искоса глядя на довольного собой Сизлака. - Что у нас дальше по плану?  
\- Для начала держи это, - Мо пошарил рукой у себя за креслом и достал большой термос, протягивая его Вэйлону. - Жду тебя снаружи.  
Пока он вытаскивал из кузова удочки и остальное снаряжение, Смитерс уже вышел из машины и стоял, опираясь на капот и сжимая в руках чашку из-под термоса с горячим кофе. Мо положил вещи возле пикапа и устроился рядом, глядя на воду, бликующую под лучами утреннего солнца.

\- Этот кофе чуть более ужасен, чем у тебя в баре, - сообщил Вэйлон, передав ему чашку. - Извини. Хотя меня на данный момент вполне устраивает.  
\- Я его купил на заправке по дороге к тебе, - отмахнулся Мо. - У меня вообще-то даже кухни нет дома, я живу в отеле.  
\- О, - только и сказал Смитерс. - Интересно. В каком?  
\- В «Регенте», - ответил Сизлак, отпив немного из чашки, и добавил. - Вот же действительно дрянь кофе!  
\- Даже не знаю, где это, - признался Вэйлон.  
\- Ну, это не то место, куда приглашают гостей. Хотя ты, конечно, можешь зайти. Если хочешь.  
\- Даже не сомневайся.  
\- Хорошо, - Мо сделал слабую попытку улыбнуться. - Надеюсь, мне хватит пары месяцев, чтобы привести все в порядок.  
На самом деле он ожидал этого стандартного вопроса, ответ на который давал бы объяснение, почему — почему он там и никуда не уедет, ведь нормальные люди не живут в гостиницах третьего сорта по нескольку лет. Однозначное объяснение Сизлак не мог дать и сам себе. Не то, чтобы он не любил комфорт, просто он застрял и привык: когда его накрывала очередная депрессия, было совершенно наплевать, где жить, в остальное время — недосуг об этом думать. Тем более, что в основном Мо все равно торчал в своем баре и часто даже ночевал там. Да и перспектив обзавестись семьей в ближайшем будущем совершенно не наблюдалось. Хорошо, что Вэйлон тактично промолчал, хоть и было видно, что ему любопытно - пока это казалось достаточно хорошим утром, чтобы не портить его грустными историями.  
В две руки они разложились довольно быстро, учитывая ловкость, с которой Смитерс управлялся с удочкой. «Что только мне не приходилось делать за свою жизнь, - прокомментировал он, когда удочки были закреплены на держателях, и они с Мо устроились на пледе неподалеку, негромко переговариваясь и поглощая привезенные с собой сандвичи. - Даже управлять летательным аппаратом, который поднялся в воздух вопреки законам физики и аэродинамики, а, может, и еще десятку каких-нибудь законов».   
Вероятно, рыба тоже решила устроить себе выходной, нагло игнорируя наживку на протяжении первого получаса. Так что все сначала было похоже скорее на небольшой пикник, чем на рыбалку, и Мо, положив голову Вэйлону на колени и глядя в небо, почти забыл, зачем они сюда приехали.   
\- Даже боюсь спрашивать, чем ты вообще в основном занимаешься на работе, - проговорил он, скосив взгляд на Смитерса.  
\- Всем подряд и даже немного больше, поскольку никогда не знаешь наверняка, что придет в голову мистеру Бернсу, - усмехнулся Вэйлон. - Вести документацию, следить за биржей, готовить завтраки, скрываться от разъяренной толпы и еще несколько тысяч разных мелочей. Наверное, перечисление займет время до вечера.  
\- И тебе все это нравится?  
\- Наверное, я ни к какой другой работе больше не способен, - пожал плечами Смитерс. - Тем более, это почти семейная традиция. Мой отец ведь тоже работал на Монти Бернса. Пока не умер.  
\- Звучит не очень-то обнадеживающе, - заметил Сизлак. - А я о своем вообще ничего не знаю. Наверное, он действительно был каким-нибудь цирковым уродцем.  
\- Ты к себе несправедлив, - Вэйлон заглянул ему в лицо, слегка наклонившись вперед.  
\- Возможно, но у меня не слишком много причин считать иначе.  
\- Хотелось бы найти аргументы, чтобы тебя переубедить. Например, с тобой интересно, и, наверное, у тебя еще куча талантов, кроме поэтического, - Смитерс говорил это так просто, словно что-то само собой разумеющееся. Возможно, он просто в совершенстве овладел искусством красиво льстить, но у Мо все равно запершило в горле. Ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий заставить свои губы не задрожать: казалось, что такая реакция будет выглядеть крайне глупо в этой ситуации. К счастью, вовремя звякнувший колокольчик оповестил о том, что какая-то жадная рыба попалась на крючок, и Сизлак подскочил так быстро, что у него слегка потемнело перед глазами.  
\- У нас клюет, - сообщил он, быстро подсекая и вытаскивая на берег средних размеров рыбу.  
\- Надеюсь, у нее не три глаза? - спросил Вэйлон.  
\- Нет, - ответил Мо, сосредоточенно разглядывая бьющийся в траве улов. - У нее два хвоста.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага. Совершенно точно. Вот один, а вот второй.  
Смитерс быстро поднялся и, поравнявшись с Мо, наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть рыбу поближе: абсолютно обыкновенную, с двумя глазами, необходимым количеством плавников и одним хвостом.  
\- Надо же, а я даже поверил, - покачал головой Вэйлон, с укоризной глядя на Сизлака.  
\- Это все мой талант врать.  
\- И не поспоришь, - Смитерс рассмеялся.   
\- Можем устроить небольшое соревнование и проверить, кому сегодня больше повезет, - предложил Мо. - Только первая — моя.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Вэйлон. - А что получит победитель?   
\- В любом другом случае я бы спорил на деньги, но сейчас предлагаю на желание.  
\- Надо же, я даже чувствую себя особенным, - пробормотал Смитерс, расстегивая жилетку: стало уже и правда достаточно тепло.  
Сизлаку ужасно хотелось сказать что-то в духе «А ты и есть особенный», но он катастрофически не умел делать комплименты и боялся, что это прозвучит странно.   
\- Смотри и учись, - заявил он вместо этого, забрасывая удочку. Вэйлон только хмыкнул в ответ. 

Следующие несколько часов они попеременно радовались каждой пойманной, даже самой маленькой рыбешке, пока клев окончательно не закончился со счетом тринадцать-пятнадцать в пользу Мо. Отпустив, по настоянию Смитерса, весь свой некрупный улов подрастать обратно в реку, они выдвинулись назад в город и прибыли к дому Вэйлона, когда на часах было почти два.   
\- Самое время открывать таверну, будь она неладна, - вздохнул Сизлак, заглушив мотор. Он бы с удовольствием устроил себе полноценный выходной, но в субботу это было непозволительной роскошью, особенно когда бизнес идет не очень-то хорошо.  
\- Ну, у меня там список дел висит на холодильнике, - задумчиво сказал Вэйлон, оборачиваясь к нему. - Но когда разберешься со своими клиентами, то я буду ждать тебя на поздний ужин. Если у тебя, конечно, нет других планов.  
\- Пока мы ехали, я как раз придумал одно желание на вечер, - мечтательно ответил Мо.  
\- Прекрасно, какое? - Смитерс обернулся, уже взявшись за дверную ручку и собравшись выйти из машины.  
\- Озвучу, когда увидимся.  
\- Я так и думал. Ну, буду ждать, - Вэйлон улыбнулся ему и вышел из машины. Мо подождал, пока он скроется в доме и завел пикап. Надо же, сегодня его будут где-то ждать, это было по-своему удивительно.

***  
И они увиделись тем вечером, а потом еще через несколько дней и, кажется, еще раз, пока однажды утром Сизлак не проснулся с осознанием того, что у него наконец были отношения. Самые настоящие, хоть, пожалуй, и не совсем такие, которые он мог представить себе раньше.   
Несмотря на практически полное несовпадение графиков, они с Вэйлоном умудрялись встречаться, как минимум, пару раз в неделю и даже куда-то выбираться вместе. Но лучше всего были, конечно же, совместно проведенные ночи и особенно любое утро после, когда им удавалось проснуться вместе. Несколько раз посреди недели Мо даже вставал пораньше, чтобы позавтракать со Смитерсом, предварительно не выпуская его из постели и объятий хотя бы минут десять, отчего тот начинал слабо протестовать и ныть, что теперь уж точно опоздает. Тем не менее, перед выходом из дому он всегда выделял две минуты времени, чтобы завязать Сизлаку бабочку: не потому, что тот не умел, а просто в качестве маленького ритуала. В такие моменты Мо пытался не дышать, вглядываясь в сосредоточенное лицо Вэйлона и чувствуя тепло его пальцев в районе шеи.   
Временами Смитерс отменял встречи, ссылаясь на занятость, а пару раз сорвался посреди ночи после телефонного звонка мистера Бернса, объясняя, что ему срочно нужно на работу. Конечно, это раздражало, хоть головой Мо и понимал, что все не может быть идеально, и старался получать удовольствие хотя бы от того, что все это вообще происходит в его жизни. И ночи, и завтраки, и телефонные звонки, ради которых он обзавелся, наконец, очередным мобильным. 

Паранойю на тему того, что не сегодня, так завтра все в очередной раз пойдет крахом, почти удалось побороть, хотя Смитерс в определенном смысле оставался для него человеком-загадкой, пустив в свою квартиру и даже показав тайную комнату, которая оказалась чем-то средним между рабочим кабинетом и складом кукол, но до сих пор держа определенную дистанцию в общении. Они с Вэйлоном не афишировали то, что происходило между ними, да и в принципе не заговаривали на эту тему, потому что в этом не было особой необходимости. Что сказать друзьям, Мо так и не придумал и, в конце концов, решил, что все вполне нормально, ведь никому все равно нет дела до того, что происходит в его жизни. Оказалось, что Сизлак ошибался.

Это должно было быть вполне обыденным пятничным вечером с привычными разговорами о разных мужских штуках, но, собственно, разговоры как раз и не клеились. Гомер нетерпеливо ерзал на стуле, не спуская с Мо взгляда, а остальные практически все время молчали, лишь изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. В принципе, это не было особенно странным, но Мо почему-то казалось, что все смотрят именно на него, когда он поворачивался спиной, и, возможно, даже перешептываются.

\- Парни, что случилось? – наконец не выдержал он, отставляя в сторону пивную кружку, которую собирался вытереть. – Вы какие-то молчаливые сегодня.  
\- Ага! – воскликнул Симпсон, который, казалось, только и ждал повода заговорить о том, что его интересовало. – Мо, а может, это тебе нужно поделиться с нами тем, что у тебя происходит?  
\- У меня все как обычно, - нарочито небрежно ответил бармен, схватив обратно спасительный бокал и тряпку. - Унылая работа, унылая жизнь, унылые друзья.   
\- Ты последнее время ведешь себя странно, - заметил Карл.  
\- И одеваешься по-другому, - добавил Ленни.  
\- У тебя новая мобилка! – победно провозгласил Гомер.  
\- Это потому, что я старую утопил в пиве, балбесы, - попытался возразить Мо.  
\- Мо, ты почти никому не хамишь и перестал ныть, - Карлсон был непреклонен. – К тому же, тебя кое с кем видели.  
\- Это был Смитерс, – сказал Ленни, отпивая большой глоток пива из своей кружки.  
\- Ну да, мы с ним общаемся, - сделал очередную попытку отвертеться Сизлак, хотя было очевидно, что это совершенно бесполезно. – С каких это пор я должен отчитываться, с кем вижусь?  
\- Вы с ним целовались! С языками! – воскликнул Симпсон, подскочив на стуле и чуть не опрокинувшись вместе с ним на пол, а потом выразительно добавил. – Буе.  
\- Э-э-э, - протянул Мо, от неожиданности не найдя, что возразить, хотя до этого в голове у него крутилось с десяток фраз, которыми можно было бы заткнуть всем рты.  
\- И когда ты собирался нам рассказать? – спросил Ленни.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Мо, отступая на шаг назад и скрещивая руки на груди. - Нас с ним связывают… определенные отношения. Вы довольны? Или ждете подробностей?  
\- А я говорил, что это правда, - спокойно заметил Карл.  
\- Мо, ты сошел с ума, - с ужасом в глазах проговорил Гомер. - У них с Монти Бернсом явно что-то есть. Да Смитерс даже ночует у него в особняке!  
\- Если ты помнишь, ты и сам так делал, пока был ассистентом старикашки, которому, наверное, больше ста лет, - ответил Сизлак. На самом деле ему хотелось не вести этот дурацкий разговор, а провалиться в собственный подвал, поближе к молчаливым бочкам с пивом.  
\- Да все давно в курсе, что Смитерс влюблен в мистера Бернса, - заметил Карл.  
\- У нас на АЭС ходят слухи, что у него даже есть татуировка на груди с изображением Монти, - хохотнул Ленни. - Представляешь?

Мо вдруг показалось, что его ударило молнией, ведь за почти полтора месяца довольно близкого общения и больше десятка ночей, проведенных вместе, он, оказывается, не видел Вэйлона раздетым выше пояса. Ни единого раза. Либо было слишком темно, с подачи самого Мо, либо на Смитерсе что-то было надето. Как, черт побери, так получилось? От него действительно скрывали что-то важное и значимое, или это было просто совпадение? И почему сам Мо оказался таким невнимательным, что помнил, как выглядит член Вэйлона, но не мог сказать, есть ли у него татуировка на груди? Сизлаку захотелось провалиться в собственный погреб с еще большей силой, и на секунду ему показалось, что это почти получится, но, видимо, полоса везения в жизни на сегодняшний день уже закончилась. 

\- Так есть или нет? – вернул его в реальность вопрос Гомера. – Или вы еще не дошли до той фазы, когда можно показать друг другу сиськи?  
\- Не ваше собачье дело! – рявкнул Мо, сжимая руки в кулаки. Все это были вполне невинные подколы, но он был действительно раздражен и совершенно сбит с толку. – Закрывайте тему, а то все полетите из бара задом вперед!  
\- Спокойно, Мо, - сказал Ленни. - Мы просто о тебе беспокоимся.  
\- Точно, - подтвердил Симпсон. - Ты же наш друг.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Сизлак, принимаясь яростно вытирать барную стойку, имея все шансы протереть в ней дыру. - Тогда оставьте меня в покое!  
Остаток вечера прошел довольно напряженно и почти что молчаливо, пока все неожиданно быстро не засобирались уходить.   
\- Вообще-то, мы все понимаем, Мо, - сказал Барни, который покидал бар последним. За весь вечер он не произнес ничего, кроме этой фразы. – Удачи тебе.

Сизлак закрыл бар почти сразу, как только за Гамблом захлопнулась дверь. Они с Вэйлоном должны были увидеться сегодня, и Мо определенно хотел получить ответы на некоторые вопросы, желательно прямо сейчас. На протяжении часа он честно пытался успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, расставляя все по своим местам в баре и перемывая посуду. В результате ему удалось добиться максимально противоположного результата, накрутив себя до такой степени, что вести машину без риска попасть в аварию просто не представлялось возможным. Тем не менее, он сел за руль и вполне удачно добрался до дома Смитерса, почти успокоившись. Почти. Пока он дошел до двери с номером девятнадцать, из головы улетучились все связные мысли, осталась лишь одна жажда действия. 

\- Привет, - Смитерс открыл дверь почти сразу и остановился на пороге, окидывая Мо взглядом. - Ты сегодня рано.   
\- Поговорить нужно, - Сизлак протиснулся в комнату и сам закрыл дверь, а затем уселся на диване, выжидающе глядя на Вэйлона.  
\- Определенно что-то случилось, - пробормотал тот, чувствуя, что ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончится.  
\- Нет, но сейчас определенно случится, если ты не разденешься.  
\- Что? – Смитерс скрестил на груди руки. – Ты не слишком спешишь? У меня там еще лазанья в духовке…  
\- Раздевайся. Сейчас.  
\- Ладно, - видимо, у Мо был очень убедительный тон и вид, потому что Вэйлон изменился в лице и неуверенно взялся за пряжку ремня на брюках.  
\- Нет, снимай рубашку, - Сизлак был хмурый, как долгий осенний вечер.   
\- Мо, подожди, - Смитерс выглядел слегка сконфужено. - Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать…  
\- Лучше покажи, - Мо был уже практически на сто процентов уверен в том, что увидит, но, когда Вэйлон медленно расстегнул рубашку и распахнул ее полы, все равно ошарашено застыл на месте. Она там была. У него действительно была эта дурацкая татуировка, на которой был изображен он, Монтгомери Бернс, и довольно милое сердечко с неоднозначной надписью внутри.   
\- Ох, - только и выдохнул Сизлак, как-то отстраненно глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину: не слишком четкая, но вполне понятная татуировка и правда присутствовала на груди Вэйлона, это была не галлюцинация. – И как получилось, что я ее не видел до сих пор?  
\- В первый раз случайно, - вздохнул Вэйлон. - Я не планировал прятать все это на самом деле.  
\- Что это вообще такое? – с холодной яростью спросил Мо, показав пальцем на грудь Смитерса.  
\- Мо, - Вэйлон опустил глаза в пол и вдруг поник. - Это просто ошибка двухлетней давности.   
\- Которую ты скрывал.  
\- Я боялся твоей реакции, приблизительно такой, как сейчас.  
\- И она, эта хрень вся, сейчас совершенно ничего для тебя не значит, - ухмыльнулся Сизлак с сарказмом. - Давай, скажи это.  
\- Не могу! – практически прокричал Смитерс, запахивая рубашку. – Не могу, не могу! Ты чего вообще ждал, что я выверну перед тобой душу в первый же вечер?  
\- О, нет, что ты, - голос Мо сочился ядом: в нем закипала злость из-за всей этой ситуации, в которую он вляпался по собственной воле. - Я мечтал вдруг узнать через пару месяцев, что у тебя уже есть «начальник твоего сердца»! А все это… между нами - к чему? Просто так? Плохая замена несуществующим отношениям?  
\- Я не представлял никого на твоем месте, если ты об этом, Мо, - Вэйлон внезапно осунулся и, опустив взгляд, покачал головой.  
\- Ну, спасибо, что сообщил! - выплюнул Сизлак, подскочив с дивана и сморгнув выступившие было злые слезы. Почему, о, почему ему так не везло ни с женщинами, ни с мужчинами, ни с карликами? - Мне теперь намного легче!  
На самом деле ему очень хотелось что-нибудь разбить или сломать. Перед глазами уже начали плясать красные мушки – верный признак того, что стоит уйти, пока он не разнес к чертям всю квартиру или не придушил Вэйлона, который сейчас напряженно улыбался и ожидал... Кто его знает, чего он ожидал от него в принципе.  
\- Нет между нами с Монти Бернсом никаких отношений, которые ты представляешь, - наконец выдавил Смитерс.  
\- Даже слушать не хочу, что связывает на самом деле тебя и эту старую костлявую задницу.  
\- Все не так просто, как ты думаешь.  
\- А, по-моему, все намного проще, - Мо ринулся к двери, но остановился на полпути, обернувшись. - Если ты не понял до сих пор, то для меня все это было не от нечего делать, и не просто ради интереса, и даже не ради секса! Тем более, я вообще не гей.  
\- И для меня, - на пределе слышимости прошептал Вэйлон.  
\- А вот черта с два я поверю! - Сизлак подлетел к двери и, распахнув ее, хлопнул тыльной стороной ладони о дверной косяк. Меньше всего ему хотелось выслушивать объяснения на тему "Почему не ты, Мо" и что-то типа "Ты хороший парень, но...". Все это было слишком для одного раза - слишком больно, слишком обидно, слишком внезапно.  
\- Послушай, Мо, - Смитерс оказался неожиданно близко, схватив его за локоть. - Мне не хочется вот так все рушить. Может, мы сядем и поговорим?  
Вместо ответа Сизлак резко развернулся и быстро ударил Вэйлона в челюсть, отчего тот осел на пол и неверяще уставился на Мо, держась рукой за скулу. Геркулес испуганно и громко залаял, сжавшись у его ног.  
\- Оставь психоанализ и жалость для себя, - сказал Сизлак, уже переступив порог и потирая правой рукой дрожащий кулак. - С моей стороны было глупо все это затевать. И скажи спасибо, что я не сломал тебе нос: я, знаешь ли, боксом раньше занимался.

Смитерс было открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но не нашел ни одного нужного слова, которое могло бы спасти ситуацию.  
\- Ах, да, - добавил Мо, не оборачиваясь. - Держись подальше от моего бара, видеть больше тебя не желаю.

Процедив последние слова сквозь зубы, он ушел, хлопнув дверью так, что на кухне в шкафу жалобно звякнули тарелки, а одна из кукол, стоявших на полке в гостиной, полетела вниз, теряя по дороге шляпку и туфельки.   
Какое-то время Вэйлон просто сидел на полу, прижимая руку к пылающей скуле и втупив невидящий взгляд в закрытую дверь квартиры. Потом он снял очки и, потерев глаза, закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Все обернулось еще хуже, чем он мог представить.


	5. 5.

Вэйлон сидел на полу собственной квартиры, закрыв лицо руками, и панически перебирал в голове варианты, что делать дальше. Бездействовать определенно не хотелось, потому что вряд ли это могло спасти их с Мо отношения. Параллельно Смитерс пытался понять, каким образом получилось так, что эта их внезапная связь так быстро стала отношениями, да еще и такими, от угрозы потери которых захотелось заплакать. Как Мо, с которым они мельком пересекались миллион раз в жизни, в таверне у которого Вэйлон ни единожды выпивал, Мо, которого он даже приглашал подработать на приемах мистера Бернса, вдруг стал за короткий период времени частью его личной жизни. Довольно приятной частью, в которую входили и совместные вечера, и завтраки, и ожидание друг друга с работы и даже походы в кино.   
«А еще сообщения, записки и даже стихи! Стихи, Смитерс! Да он вам разве что цветов не дарил!» - внутренний голос был подозрительно похож на голос Монтгомери Бернса и, кажется, даже ехидно хихикал, потирая воображаемые руки. 

Это касалось не только послания, которое Сизлак передал ему еще в больнице: когда Вэйлон впервые пришел к нему в гости в отель, то получил в подарок экземпляр поэмы «Вой на бетонную луну» с обгоревшей обложкой и слегка обугленными краями страниц.   
\- На самом деле у меня остался один, - сказал Мо, глядя в пол, - не успел догореть. Так что вот, это тебе, если, конечно, интересно. Это точно последний экземпляр, я тогда выкупил все до единого.  
\- То-то я думаю, почему ни одного не нашлось через Интернет, - улыбнулся Смитерс, бережно принимая книгу из рук Сизлака. – Зато нашел несколько книг для детей, написанных под твоим именем.  
\- Набросал кое-что ради денег, - быстро ответил Мо и Вэйлон не сомневался, что он соврал. В смысле, что делал это не только ради денег.   
\- Конечно, я так и подумал, - улыбнулся он, открыв книгу на первой странице.  
«Особенному человеку от поэта-неудачника. Вэйлону от Мо», - гласила дарственная надпись, заканчивающаяся витиеватым росчерком и сегодняшней датой. Это были довольно трогательные строчки, и Смитерс понял, почему Сизлак прячет глаза: он просто стеснялся своего неумения делать комплименты, в котором как-то признался сам.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь разочарован, - кашлянул Мо.  
\- Уверен, что нет, - Вэйлон решил разрядить обстановку и спросил, - но почему ты их сжег? Что случилось?  
\- Ну, как я уже говорил, это не очень веселая история, потому что в ходе нее я сильно обидел одну маленькую девочку, - издалека и вроде не очень охотно начал Сизлак, а потом вдруг вывалил на Смитерса все разом, словно только и ждал, с кем бы ему поделиться. И про неудачный день рождения, и про разбитое окно, и обиду, и письмо, полное отчаяния, и про Лизу Симпсон, которая заметила его талант и помогла с названием книги, и о том, как он ее обманул, а потом извинился, и в результате все закончилось хорошо. То есть, он не поссорился с друзьями, но вполне ожидаемо вылетел из поэтической тусовки, оказавшись на своем привычном месте, в собственной таверне.   
Все это было похоже на какое-то невероятное откровение, то есть, на самом деле это обычная история из жизни Сизлака, Вэйлон был уверен, что он регулярно наступает на те же грабли в разных ситуациях, а потом пытается все быстро исправить. Но Мо рассказывал быстро и вдохновенно, он, видимо, и правда делился сокровенным для него переживанием, так что Смитерс слушал молча, пытаясь даже моргать пореже и не лезть с ненужными вопросами. Сизлак закончил и опустил руки, кажется, ожидая осуждения, но Вэйлон просто притянул его к себе и обнял.   
Это была одна из тех приятных мелочей, в которых они практически идеально совпадали. Смитерсу нравилось касаться других, он всегда был таким тактильно общительным: дотронуться до плеча, поддержать за локоть, погладить по спине, коснуться руки без какого бы то ни было подтекста. Он знал, что эта привычка раздражает большинство людей, и старался сдерживаться, во всяком случае, на работе. Хотя было вполне вероятно, что парочка его неудачных романов стали такими именно из-за желания вторгаться в личное пространство по поводу и без. Хотя как можно не хотеть дотронуться до того, кто тебе нравится? Вэйлону это казалось вполне логичным, а Мо, в данном случае, только подтверждал теорию. Он вообще был каким-то вечно голодным в плане тактильного контакта и позитивно реагировал на любое прикосновение Смитерса.   
\- Ты так часто меня… трогаешь, - сказал Сизлак как-то воскресным утром, когда они устроились по разные стороны узкого дивана в гостиной, переплетя согнутые в коленях ноги, и курили. Вообще-то, Вэйлон делал это только в очень и очень плохие дни своей жизни, когда Монти Бернсу удавалось с особым изяществом унизить его или плюнуть в душу. Блок ментоловых сигарет, припасенный на случай таких дней, как раз и нашел в одном из кухонных шкафов Мо, который готовил завтрак.  
\- Ты куришь? – он покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
\- Иногда, - честно ответил Вэйлон.   
\- И я иногда, - признался Сизлак в ответ. – Покурим вместе?  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
Так они оказались на диване, касаясь друг друга ступнями и коленями и пуская дым в потолок, как вдруг Мо выдал эту внезапную фразу про прикосновения, задумчиво скосив глаза на светлую обивку.  
\- Это плохо? – Смитерс напрягся, дальше ожидая чего-то вроде «ну, я вообще-то мужик, а не кот».  
\- Плохо? Нет, конечно. Я как раз хотел сказать, что это… словом, это мне нравится, даже слишком. Можешь касаться меня в два раза чаще. Или как тебе будет угодно.  
\- Мо, ты вполне можешь сказать это лично мне, а не моему дивану, - улыбнулся Вэйлон, сжимая одно из его коленей своими.  
\- Эй, не нужно издеваться, а то я сейчас начну шутить на тему того, что ты куришь бабские ментоловые сигареты! – возмутился Сизлак.  
\- Я вообще не курю, - Смитерс раздавил окурок в пепельнице, и обхватил босую ногу Мо за щиколотку, погладив выступающую косточку.  
\- Угу, - тот запрокинул голову и, прикрыв глаза, выпустил вверх струйку дыма.  
\- Мо, - Вэйлон постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально строго, - если ты уронишь пепел на мой диван, я тебя задушу!  
\- Я отдам тебе один из своих старых, из таверны, - Сизлак приоткрыл глаза, хитро глядя на Вэйлона.  
\- Только не это, - застонал тот, подталкивая в сторону Мо пепельницу, - не легче убить меня более гуманным способом?

Как вообще получилось, что Сизлак выбрал именно его, а он определенно выбрал и настоял на своем решении, - было совершенно непонятно. Тогда в баре добрая часть посетителей, да тот же Гризли Шон, вполне очевидно подкатывали к бармену. О, Мо сам не подозревал, что может действительно быть очаровательным, когда хочет! Черт, да Вэйлон сознательно даже не оценивал его в этом ключе поначалу, а потом как-то легко и просто пустил в свою квартиру, свою постель и свою жизнь. Нет, ему никогда не было сложно держать необходимую дистанцию даже с теми, с кем у него завязывались отношения больше, чем на одну встречу, но тут все было почти наоборот. Смитерсу казалось, что это Мо больше охраняет свои границы и свои секреты, пока до него вдруг не дошло, что тот просто сомневается во взаимности и определенно в очередной раз ждет подвоха или отказа. Вэйлон старался действовать мягко и осторожно, чтобы Сизлак хоть немного оттаял и перестал шарахаться при каждом моменте близости, как с тем желанием внезапно сбежать домой в первую их совместную ночь.  
Впрочем, Мо не уставал поражать его странным сочетанием сомнений в себе и какой-то отчаянной решительности, хотя это, наверное, было вполне логично. После того дня на рыбалке и последовавшего за ней совместного довольно позднего ужина Сизлак наконец решился озвучить свое желание, право которого честно выборол в дневном споре. Они уже были в спальне и даже, кажется, начали раздеваться, когда Мо отстранил его и посмотрел в упор.  
\- Вэйлон, трахни меня сегодня, это мое желание. - А потом вдруг закашлялся. - Вот услышал это от себя и просто офигел.  
\- Ага, довольно точное слово в данной ситуации, - кивнул Смитерс. – Ты не… ты уверен вообще?  
\- Знаешь, сколько усилий у меня ушло, чтобы это наконец озвучить? – переспросил Сизлак в ответ. – Хотя если ты не хочешь, ну, в смысле, я в курсе, что не все любят…  
\- О, заткнись, Мо, - Вэйлон закрыл ему рот ладонью и прижал к кровати: к счастью, позиция, в которой они находились, была для этого вполне удобной, - мне нравится разнообразие. И ты ведь ничего в этой жизни не делаешь наполовину, правда?  
В ответ Сизлак помотал головой и, кажется, даже улыбнулся ему в ладонь.  
\- Это не будет слишком сильным ударом по твоей… мужественности? – поинтересовался Вэйлон, дав ему возможность говорить.  
\- По-моему, мы зашли уже достаточно далеко, чтобы об этом беспокоиться, - ответил Мо, запуская ему руки под футболку и оглаживая спину, - если ты завтра не собираешься заклеить весь город листовками с детальным описанием моего морального падения.  
\- Завтра типографии не работают, воскресенье, - покачал головой Смитерс.  
\- Ну, тогда решено. Только свет в этот раз выключи, - попросил Сизлак, - не то, чтобы мне не понравилось в прошлый раз, но пусть сегодня это будет дополнением к моему желанию.  
\- Хорошо, - Вэйлон перекатился на бок и, сняв очки, которые ему явно сегодня больше не понадобятся, положил их на тумбочку. Мир мгновенно потерял четкость и Смитерс, обведя глазами комнату и пару раз моргнув, клацнул выключателем ночника. Спальня погрузилась в темноту, слабо освещаемая лишь отблесками света фонарей, пробивающимися сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, стало видно лишь смутные очертания предметов и силуэт лежащего на кровати Мо.  
\- Ты доволен? – спросил Смитерс, поворачиваясь в его сторону. Все вдруг стало таким осязаемым во мраке: и текстура простыни под пальцами, и даже собственное дыхание.   
\- А все уже закончилось? – поинтересовался Сизлак и в его голосе слышался смех. – Что-то мы быстро.  
\- Мо, ты сегодня невыносимо разговорчивый.  
\- Возможно, я волнуюсь. Или хочу, чтобы меня заткнули.  
\- Возможно, я тоже волнуюсь. Ты определенно переоцениваешь мой опыт.  
\- Значит, мы можем проговорить до утра, как раз осталось несколько часов.  
\- Твой способ флиртовать кого угодно выведет из себя, - проговорил Вэйлон, притягивая Мо ближе, чтобы глубоко и жадно поцеловать, забрасывая на него ногу и слегка потянув за влажные после душа волосы. Кажется, Сизлак только и ждал этого контакта, послушно откидывая голову назад, покусывая его губу и прижимаясь теснее. Но скоро этого стало слишком мало: с учетом отсутствия света, ощущения стали четче и ярче, тем не менее, их хотелось еще больше и одежда, которой на них было и так не слишком много, ощущалась слишком лишней и слишком мешающей. Раздевать друг друга в темноте было не слишком удобно, хотя и довольно увлекательно. Беспорядочные прикосновения к оголившимся участкам тела, легкая путаница в конечностях и тихие смешки ненадолго наполнили спальню, пока они с Мо наконец не избавились от всех предметов гардероба, прижимаясь кожа к коже и тяжело дыша.   
\- Выключить свет было замечательной идеей, - проговорил Вэйлон, ощущая, кажется, пульсацию даже самой мелкой венки возбужденного члена Мо, которым тот легко потирался о его бедро, горячие выдохи в свое плечо и щекочущие щеку завитки волос.  
\- Я же говорил, - подтвердил Сизлак, кончиками пальцев касаясь его шеи и очерчивая линию лопаток.  
Вместо ответа Смитерс перевернул его на спину, нависая сверху и целуя медленно, не спеша, пока хватало дыхания. Просто потому что они действительно никуда не торопились, и это было приятно. Оторвавшись наконец от горячего рта Мо, Вэйлон спустился ниже, медленно проводя раскрытыми губами по его груди, поросшей мягкими волосами, потом, потеревшись щекой о впалый живот, быстро облизнул головку напряженного члена, который уже успел обхватить ладонью. Сизлак рвано выдохнул, вздрогнув и чуть подавшись бедрами вперед. Но Смитерс не спешил: он нарочито медленно вбирал член Мо в рот почти до половины, помогая себе рукой и так же неторопливо, размеренно дыша, двигался в обратном направлении, пока Сизлак не стал еле слышно постанывать, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться вверх. В конце концов, Вэйлон практически насадился на его член ртом так глубоко, как только смог, так что на глазах даже выступили слезы, а Мо издал какой-то совершенно непередаваемый звук, и бедра его мелко задрожали. Смитерс неспешно выпустил возбужденную плоть изо рта, а потом подался вверх, практически ложась на Сизлака, целуя его и хаотично переплетаясь с ним языками.   
\- Ты меня с ума сведешь этим… Всем этим, - хрипло сообщил Мо, разрывая поцелуй, пока Вэйлон нашаривал под подушкой лубрикант и презервативы. Они лежали, практически идеально прилегая телами друг к другу, и Сизлак даже пытался легко двигать бедрами, соприкасаясь своим все еще влажным от слюны членом с членом Смитерса.  
\- М-м-м, я стараюсь, - выдохнул Вэйлон, встав на коленях между его разведенных ног и легко поглаживая кончиками пальцев внутреннюю сторону бедер. Глаза понемногу привыкли к темноте, и очертания теней вокруг были немного более четкими, хотя все по-прежнему оставалось черным и было слегка похоже на странный эротический сон. Смитерс выдавил смазку на пальцы, а затем без лишнего напора провел ими по промежности Мо, вызвав у того легкий, почти удивленный вздох.   
\- Ты не передумал? – спросил он на всякий случай, наклоняясь немного вперед.  
\- Я бы тебе обязательно сообщил, - пробормотал Сизлак, стараясь еще немного развести согнутые в коленях ноги и нетерпеливо дергая бедрами навстречу его руке. – Только я не могу до тебя дотянуться, к сожалению.  
\- Подожди немного, - прошептал Смитерс, мягко обводя кончиком пальца колечко мышц его ануса и, почувствовав, как вздрогнул Мо, опустился ниже, снова уделяя внимание его члену, посасывая, лаская языком и чувствуя, как он постепенно снова расслабляется, позволяя проникать все глубже, и даже пытается двигаться навстречу.  
\- Охтыжчерт, - скороговоркой выдал Сизлак, когда Вэйлон ввел палец до конца и осторожно, очень осторожно начал вводить второй. – Только не вздумай останавливаться.  
Рот Смитерса был занят, потому он счел логичным не отвечать, хотя ему и хотелось сказать, что дальше будет лучше. Нет, он, конечно, не был уверен в этом на сто процентов, тем более, что в этом плане ему еще не приходилось быть ни у кого первым. Но Мо, кажется, действительно этого хотел и доверял Вэйлону, пусть и скрывшись за завесой темноты, так что было бы глупо бросить эту затею на полпути к финишу. Тем более, что вскоре Сизлак начал сдавленно и низко стонать, все больше раскрываясь ему навстречу, и член Смитерса, давно требовавший внимания, заныл с новой силой.  
\- Вэйлон, я сейчас либо кончу в твой прекрасный рот, либо мы срочно переходим к другим действиям, - глухо сказал Сизлак, коснувшись его затылка ладонью. От прикосновения, казалось, шел небольшой электрический разряд, и Смитерс довольно быстро оказался лицом к лицу с Мо, встречаясь с ним губами, яростно сплетаясь языками и одобрительно мыча, когда почувствовал обхватывающую его член горячую ладонь. Одновременно он продолжал ласкать анус Сизлака пальцами, проникая чуть глубже и чувствуя, как тот приподнимает таз вслед за движением его руки в ответной реакции. Кажется, пора было действовать более решительно.  
\- Мо? – позвал он, отстраняясь и нашаривая на кровати заранее отложенные средства контрацепции.  
\- Ага, - эхом отозвался тот из темноты, прерывисто дыша и убирая ладонь с его члена. Это был довольно волнительный момент, поэтому Вэйлон даже не удивился, что его руки слегка подрагивали, когда он надевал презерватив и даже когда, наклонившись над Мо и слегка приподняв его бедра вверх, приставил головку к пылающему жаром входу.  
\- А теперь действительно расслабься, пожалуйста, – шепотом сказал Смитерс, практически касаясь губами уха Мо и медленно, очень медленно толкаясь вперед. В собственном представлении Вэйлона любая фраза сейчас звучала неуместно и пошло, но ничего, кроме спешки, уже не могло им помешать. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока он осторожно, по миллиметру продвигался в горячую тесноту, а Сизлак тяжело и прерывисто дышал, не издавая больше ни звука. Смитерс уже почти решил, что все это была плохая идея, когда понял, что вошел до конца и они с Мо синхронно выдохнули, будто вынырнув из-под воды. Говорить совершенно не хотелось, но молчать тоже было как-то странно.  
\- Как ощущения? – спросил в конце концов Вэйлон, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник за глупый вопрос. Будто он сам не догадывался.  
\- Довольно специфические, - сдавленным голосом сообщил Мо. – Но это не повод останавливаться.   
После этих слов он быстро нашел его губы своими, и какое-то время они обменивались легкими и дразнящими поцелуями, почти не шевелясь и привыкая к ощущениям. Внутри Мо было действительно тесно, намного теснее, чем Вэйлон себе представлял, и это могло быть почти больно, если бы не заводило настолько сильно. Углубляя поцелуи, Смитерс стал потихоньку двигаться, сначала медленно выходя почти до половины, а потом так же неторопливо толкаясь обратно, пока Сизлак не начал двигать бедрами ему навстречу, нетерпеливо то ли постанывая, то ли поскуливая и прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Они словно качались на волнах темноты, что их окутывала, и у Вэйлона даже начала слегка кружиться голова. Подарив Мо еще один глубокий поцелуй, он отстранился, выпрямившись и оглаживая в темноте его живот, грудь, переплетая свои пальцы рук с его и глубоко дыша. Затем Смитерс завел ладони под ягодицы Сизлака и, слегка потянув его на себя, возобновил движение, входя и выходя почти на всю длину члена. Мо хрипло стонал на каждом толчке, сложно было даже представить себе, что он может быть таким громким и что это будет дополнительно настолько возбуждать. Вэйлон готов был кончить от любого из этих звуков, особенно представляя, как сейчас выглядит Сизлак: приоткрытый рот, зажмуренные глаза, нахмуренный лоб и растрепавшиеся волосы. Но нужно было подождать еще совсем чуть-чуть, немного: темнота продолжала качать их на волнах все сильнее, и Вэйлон обхватил член Мо ладонью, продолжая ритмично толкаться в него, убыстряя темп и прислушиваясь к ощущениям.   
\- Давай же, Мо, кончи для меня, - проговорил Вэйлон, удивляясь, насколько хрипло и низко прозвучал его собственный голос. После этих слов хватило буквально несколько толчков, чтобы Сизлак сорвался за край, простонав какое-то витиеватое ругательство, которого Смитерс даже не знал. Да и вряд ли бы запомнил сейчас, поскольку оргазм накрыл его почти сразу же, когда Мо несильно сжался вокруг его члена, а его собственный ощутимо запульсировал у Вэйлона в ладони.   
Смитерс пришел в себя, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Мо, который обхватил его руками поперек поясницы, прижимая к себе: они оба тяжело дышали и были покрыты потом. Темнота вокруг уже не была похожа на волны, а скорее окутывала их обоих мягким шелком, охлаждая разгоряченные тела и почти убаюкивая. Вэйлон пошевелился первым и, придерживая рукой презерватив, медленно выскользнул из Мо, который сразу же воспользовался возможностью и перевернул их обоих на бок. Смитерс чувствовал его постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание совсем рядом, когда вдруг ощутил совсем реальное, осторожное прикосновение пальцев к своему лицу. Они оба молчали, пока Сизлак изучающее обводил его линию бровей, и скул, и подбородка, словно слепой, пытающийся запомнить черты лица. Что-то было в этих прикосновениях, какая-то знакомая эмоция, волнами исходившая от Мо и накрывавшая Вэйлона с головой. Нежность. Это определенно была нежность.  
\- Ох, - только и сказал Смитерс с осознанием этого.  
\- Что? – переспросил Мо тихо.  
\- Все это очень…  
\- Да, - согласился Сизлак с удивительно мягкой и спокойной интонацией. - Абсолютно точно.  
Вэйлон и сам не знал, что именно хотел сказать. Что это невероятно? Хорошо? Пугающе? Хотя, пожалуй, было похоже на все сразу. Разрушать момент совершенно не было желания, потому они какое-то время лежали, молча обнявшись, пока не заснули, даже забыв укрыться одеялом.   
Смитерса разбудила вибрация мобильного, лежащего рядом на тумбочке. Он спал чутко - фактически, это тоже входило в его обязанности, поскольку Бернс мог в любой момент потребовать его помощи или просто присутствия рядом. Вэйлон сгреб с тумбочки телефон и очки и, выпутавшись из объятий Мо, который только сонно что-то пробурчал на это, не открывая глаз, вышел из спальни, чтобы поговорить. Было неожиданно, что начальник набрал его на мобильный, которым достаточно редко пользовался, а не на домашний. Значит, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и сейчас его ожидает ночная поездка через весь город. Впрочем, как правило, он был не особо против.  
\- Вы почему так долго не берете трубку, Смитерс? Вы там спите что ли?! – голос Монти Бернса был раздраженным и испуганным.  
\- Сейчас около трех ночи, и я действительно спал, - ответил Вэйлон, просыпаясь окончательно. – Что случилось, сэр? С вами все в порядке?  
\- Ко мне в окно залетела летучая мышь! Каким образом она попала сюда, если я установил все последние… штуки, отпугивающие любых летучих и ползучих гадов в радиусе ста метров от моего особняка? Не знаете?  
\- Мы проверяли все техническое оборудование на прошлой неделе, - вздохнул Смитерс. - Я лично контролировал тестировщиков с техниками, и все было в порядке, уверяю вас.  
\- Тогда у меня галлюцинации, - саркастично сообщил Бернс. - Так что приезжайте сюда и либо вызывайте мне врача, либо выгоните эту летучую дрянь, пока она меня не укусила или не поцарапала. Вы в курсе, сколько заразы переносят летучие мыши, Смитерс?  
\- Я в курсе, сэр. Уже выезжаю и советую вам пока спрятаться под одеялом.   
\- Как раз отсюда я вам и звоню, идиот! Являйтесь ко мне немедленно!  
Когда он положил трубку, Вэйлон тяжело вздохнул и оперся на стену возле двери спальни. Он всегда рад был броситься на помощь Монти, тем более, сейчас ситуация складывалась таким образом, что он мог действительно выглядеть почти прекрасным рыцарем, спасающим своего возлюбленного. Но рядом, за дверью, был Мо и его теплые руки, а Бернс – где-то там в своем огромном особняке в двадцати минутах езды. Никогда еще Смитерсу так не хотелось оказаться в двух местах одновременно, но выбора определенно не было. Подсвечивая себе телефоном, Вэйлон прокрался в спальню и практически на ощупь нашел в шкафу чистые вещи, начав одеваться. Времени сходить в душ и привести себя в порядок совсем не было, но ситуация определенно не требовала отлагательств. Он уже надел рубашку и почти натянул брюки, когда Сизлак зашевелился на кровати и внезапно спросил из темноты:  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Работа, - коротко ответил Смитерс, - мистер Бернс вызывает.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ага, у него летучая мышь в спальне, - сказал Вэйлон, чувствуя себя глупо. Ну, какой нормальный человек будет срываться в ночь из-за такого? Вероятно, только он.   
\- Летучая мышь? – переспросил Мо и зевнул. – И часто тебе приходится ехать ночью черти куда из-за такой фигни? И почему ты не включил свет?  
\- Часто. И не хотел тебя разбудить, - признался Вэйлон.  
Со стороны кровати послышалась возня, а затем щелкнул выключатель и часть комнаты залил неяркий свет ночника. Сизлак сидел, потягиваясь и щуря глаза.  
\- Ты хоть вернешься сегодня?  
\- Постараюсь. Но если что, ты знаешь, где ключ.  
\- Ладно, - Мо выглядел недовольно, но одновременно с этим вполне умиротворенно и расслабленно. - Звони.  
\- Конечно, - Вэйлон слабо улыбнулся ему, набрасывая пиджак и присаживаясь на краешек постели.   
\- Ты ведь не против, что я посплю, пока буду ждать? – пробормотал Мо, который уже лег обратно и заворачивался в одеяло, прикрыв глаза.   
\- Должен же хоть кто-то из нас это сделать, - ответил Смитерс, погасив свет, и вышел из комнаты. Ему хотелось сказать Сизлаку, что тот – замечательный. И он написал это в сообщении с телефона, пока прогревал машину.

Полчаса у Вэйлона ушло на дорогу и еще полчаса - на то, чтобы выгнать надоедливую летучую мышь из спальни Монти, используя разные подручные средства. Все это время Бернс опасливо выглядывал из-под одеяла, не забывая давать ценные советы вперемешку с критической оценкой действий своего ассистента («Смитерс, ну кто так машет шваброй? Вы и муху не испугаете, не то, что летучую мышь!»). Наконец, дело было сделано, и окно плотно закрыто.  
\- Все в порядке, мистер Бернс, я ее прогнал, - сообщил Вэйлон, подойдя к кровати и внимательно глядя на своего начальника, который уже выбрался из-под одеяла и выглядел вполне спокойным.   
\- Очень мило, что сообщили, я это видел. Бездарная работа, но спасибо и на этом, вы меня все же спасли, - он пребывал явно не в настроении, что было неудивительно для сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Всегда рад помочь, сэр, - Смитерс кивнул, улыбнувшись. Это все же была благодарность, хоть и высказанная в специфическом стиле владельца АЭС.  
\- А что это вы вообще заявляетесь ко мне в таком растрепанном виде? – Бернс оживился и, прищурив один глаз, критически осмотрел Вэйлона с головы до ног. Когда ему было нужно, он был очень, очень внимательным.  
\- Спешил к вам на помощь, - быстро ответил Смитерс, машинально приглаживая волосы руками, и окинул быстрым взглядом свою одежду. Две пуговицы на рубашке не были застегнуты, а одна ее пола совершенно неподобающим образом оказалась не заправлена в брюки.  
\- Это что у вас, засос? – Бернс неожиданно взял его за запястье, придвинувшись ближе и почти уткнувшись в шею своим длинным носом, с интересом что-то рассматривая. От этого Вэйлон совершенно растерялся и не смог вспомнить ни одного правдоподобного варианта ответа.   
\- Сэр, я… - начал, было, он, но был мгновенно прерван.  
\- Ага, точно, - хмыкнул Монти, отпуская его руку и откидываясь назад на подушки. – Вы что, во второй раз собрались жениться? Смитерс, вы же помните мои слова о том, что семья, дети, привязанности только мешают успешной карьере?  
\- Конечно, помню, мистер Бернс, - кивнул Вэйлон. Его сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. – И я не собираюсь жениться. Я думал, вы в курсе.  
\- Вот и отлично, - его начальник прикрыл глаза и слабо взмахнул рукой. – А теперь принесите мне теплого молока и снотворного, после этих потрясений я вряд ли смогу заснуть нормально. И не забудьте перед уходом проверить исправность всей этой явно бесполезной аппаратуры, я хочу подать на фирму-производителя в суд. Мне нужны чьи-то головы, вы поняли меня, Вэйлон? В понедельник мне необходим если не результат, то хотя бы план, как его получить. И адвокату позвоните.  
\- Можете об этом не беспокоиться.  
Уже обходя особняк, Смитерс пытался упорядочить образовавшийся в голове хаос. Рука до сих пор горела огнем после этого внезапного прикосновения в спальне, и в любой другой момент он бы уже наверняка нафантазировал себе невероятное значение подобного жеста от Монти и не менее невероятное продолжение истории. Но не сегодня. Он помнил, что дома его ждут, и сейчас это странным образом не раздражало, а даже согревало. А еще - эту абсолютно осязаемую электрику других прикосновений, прикосновений Мо. Возможно, с самим Смитерсом было еще не все потеряно, и он мог перестать быть зависимым? Конечно, не от Монтгомери Бернса, оставить которого он не смог бы, даже если бы возненавидел его всем сердцем, а скорее от своих дурацких иллюзий, которым точно не суждено было стать реальностью.   
«Точно-точно? – ехидно поинтересовался внутренний голос. – А может, Монти тебя сегодня приревновал?»  
\- Я был бы рад, если бы на сегодня ты заткнулся, - тихо пробормотал Вэйлон самому себе, направляясь в спальню Бернса, чтобы перед уходом проверить, как он. Тот уже крепко спал, сжимая в руке Бобо и похрапывая. Все было в порядке, можно ехать домой.  
Поместье Смитерс покинул уже тогда, когда светлело небо, и пару раз чуть не заснул за рулем, пока добрался до своего дома. Все же, стоило раньше выделить три минуты, чтобы заехать куда-нибудь за кофе или вспомнить об этом в особняке Бернса, но сейчас в этом уже не было необходимости.   
Вэйлон открыл дверь квартиры, которая уже погрузилась в серые предрассветные сумерки, и, сбросив ботинки, тихо прошел в ванную, где быстро разделся, а затем долго и с наслаждением принимал горячий душ. Это была очень длинная, но весьма интересная ночь, полная разных и скорее приятных, чем нет, эмоциональных потрясений. Он попытался выбросить из головы все лишние и совершенно ненужные переживания и рефлексии, что получилось вполне неплохо с учетом того, как хотелось спать.   
Наконец Вэйлон вылез из душа и, вытеревшись полотенцем, уставился на свое мутное отражение в запотевшем зеркале. «Ну, и что дальше?» - захотелось спросить ему своего двойника из зазеркалья. С учетом того, что отвечать пришлось самому же, это было бы бессмысленно. Смитерс машинально дотронулся рукой до своей груди и вздрогнул. Надо было рассказать Мо о татуировке, а то уже который раз получалось, что он ее будто прячет. Глупая случайность, но выглядело это как-то не очень хорошо, словно он скрывает что-то слишком важное. Точно: утром как-то ненавязчиво сделать, чтобы он заметил, и перевести все в шутку. С прошлым его более или менее постоянным партнером, около двух лет назад, все это вообще оказалось неважным – Вэйлон наплел какую-то откровенную чушь про корпоративную вечеринку и злую подколку коллег, а тот в ответ просто пожал плечами, ему было плевать. Как оказалось, плевать было и на самого Смитерса. Но кто сказал, что сейчас все по-другому, и почему его самого это вообще так заботит? Вэйлон вздохнул.  
Шутка почему-то не придумывалась, и, решив отложить все на утро, он надел футболку и направился в спальню, где нырнул под одеяло под бок крепко спящего Сизлака. 

Но утро началось слишком поздно, и Смитерс проснулся в одиночестве, долго моргая и пытаясь прийти в себя. В квартире было подозрительно тихо, и, нашарив на тумбочке очки, он наконец посмотрел на часы. Полчетвертого?! Редко когда Вэйлон позволял себе валяться в кровати так долго, и на какое-то мгновение ему подумалось, что вчера он перебрал, и все – Мо, долгая ночь, летучая мышь в спальне Бернса – ему приснилось. Но нет, на подушке рядом белела записка. 

«Вэйлон, я не сбежал, я ушел открывать таверну. Кстати, доброе утро! Не хотел тебя будить до последнего. Хотя и попытался пару раз.  
Полагаю, с летучей мышью все в порядке.  
Относительно SMS: спасибо, ты тоже ничего.  
Увидимся!  
Мо».

Нет, не приснилось. Смитерс улыбнулся и решил, что утренний разговор можно перенести и на следующий раз. Но потом ему опять что-то помешало или было совсем некстати, или они выключали свет, или были полуодеты… Словом, со временем получилось, что он действительно кое-что скрывает, и вполне намеренно. 

А теперь Смитерс сидел на полу, пытаясь собраться и решить, что делать дальше. Определенно попытаться поговорить, но уж точно не сегодня. Судя по состоянию Мо, все свелось бы либо к драке, либо дошло до того критического момента, когда острый на язык Сизлак скажет какую-нибудь гадость про мистера Бернса, а Вэйлон обязательно отреагирует, сгоряча ударив его словами побольнее. А он уже почти точно знал, чем можно задеть Мо и подозревал, что это могло бы стать точкой невозврата, даже для просто приятельских отношений.   
Отняв руки от лица и надев очки обратно, Смитерс поднялся с пола и побрел на кухню, где, судя по запаху, уже сгорела лазанья. К тому же, стоило приложить к скуле что-то холодное, хотя появления синяка уже точно было не избежать.   
Весь следующий день он провел, занимаясь откровенным самобичеванием и купаясь в жалости к себе. Мобильный Мо был отключен, а по городскому ни в таверне, ни в отеле никто не брал трубку. Очень хотелось напиться, но выйти за дверь квартиры Вэйлон был просто не в силах, проведя утро на диване в гостиной и глядя в потолок, а затем перемыв и убрав всю квартиру в попытке отвлечься. Несколько раз он даже набрал мистера Бернса, чтобы узнать, нет ли у него какого-нибудь срочного или не очень срочного задания, пока тот не попросил оставить его в покое на сегодня и не отвлекать от личных дел. Смитерс был в таком взведенном состоянии, что почти спросил, какие вообще могут быть дела без его участия, но Бернс, к счастью, уже бросил трубку. Полночи Вэйлон не спал, задаваясь вопросом, откуда Мо узнал про чертову татуировку, которую видели единицы. К утру он вполне справедливо посчитал себя наивным идиотом, который почему-то давно думал, что его влюбленность в Монти являлась ужасной тайной. Да он сам неоднократно рассказывал о своем начальнике приятелям в гей-квартале, а его «знак отличия», конечно же, заметили в больнице при осмотрах, и не исключено, что какая-нибудь болтливая медсестра поделилась этим с подружками и дома с мужем, работающим на АЭС. Получается, вся станция фактически видела его голым, а он вдруг решил, что в этом городе вообще возможно что-то скрыть. И вместе с Сизлаком их видели, впрочем, со своей стороны Вэйлону было все равно, он больше беспокоился о Мо, который слегка дергался, хотя и только поначалу.   
Забывшись неглубоким сном и проворочавшись в кровати почти до полудня, Смитерс вынырнул в реальность с очередным прозрением: он определенно был не только наивным, но и эгоистичным идиотом, который зациклился на своих переживаниях, словно юная девица, которую лишили девственности и бросили. А куда, например, подался Мо тогда в пятницу ночью? С ним вообще все в порядке? О склонности Сизлака к суициду тоже, кстати, тихонько перешептывались в Спрингфилде, и, вероятно, не зря. Определенно все эти события повлияли на способность мыслить крайне негативно. Наверное, мистер Бернс прав, и любые близкие отношения действительно только мешают в жизни.  
Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, Вэйлон вышел из дому и поехал в место, где вероятнее всего сейчас мог быть Сизлак - к его бару. Это был самый простой способ проверить, что с Мо все в порядке, поскольку ни один из телефонных номеров по-прежнему не отвечал. Смитерс припарковался с другой стороны дороги и минут пять стоял, прислонившись к капоту и раздумывая о том, стоит ли ему туда соваться, или есть риск, что Сизлак прострелит ему ногу. Нет, серьезно! С него станется. Пока он решал, что делать, в таверну, насвистывая, направился Гомер Симпсон, который бросил на него изучающий взгляд и скрылся внутри. Ладно, очевидно, что Мо был живым и, наверное, относительно невредимым. Вэйлон подумал, что лучше не заходить, потому что не знал, кто там еще есть. И если присутствие Симпсона он был вполне готов как-то пережить (он правда почти привык, что Гомер обязательно маячил где-то рядом), то устраивать публичные разборки с большим количеством зрителей совсем не входило в сегодняшние планы. Потому Смитерс поехал в отель «Регент», где оставил для Сизлака на рецепшене короткую записку: «Мо, нам нужно поговорить. Пожалуйста».   
Уже на стоянке, на подходе к машине, его мобильный внезапно ожил, оповещая бодрой мелодией о том, что звонит Монтгомери Бернс собственной персоной. Несколько долгих секунд Вэйлон даже размышлял о том, чтобы прикинуться мертвым и проигнорировать звонок, но потом все же взял трубку.  
\- Смитерс, это не вы ли там вчера отчаянно хотели чем-то занять свои выходные? Мне сегодня на вечер нужен водитель и сопровождающее лицо. Жду вас через час.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Куда мы с вами идем? – он почувствовал что-то похожее на воодушевление.  
\- Не мы с вами, Вэйлон, а мы с Жаклин Бувье. В оперетту. А вам нужно нас отвезти и посидеть где-то неподалеку на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, вроде Эйба Симпсона.  
\- Опять, сэр? – Смитерс вздохнул и еще больше поник. Ему стоило немало нервов пережить неудачную (к его счастью) свадьбу Монти с Жаклин, но снова? Кажется, в жизни и правда началась черная полоса.  
\- Вы же знаете, я не люблю проигрывать и добьюсь своего рано или поздно.   
\- Несомненно, мистер Бернс.  
\- Вот и отлично. Жду через час, и оденьтесь соответственно, нечего позорить меня перед дамой.  
\- Могли бы и не говорить, сэр. До встречи.  
Вэйлон положил трубку и вполне спокойно дошел до своего автомобиля, а потом со злостью пнул колесо носком ботинка несколько раз, пока не включилась сигнализация. Открыв дверь и отключив звук, Смитерс сел на водительское место и устало оперся лбом о руль. Может, он уже умер и попал ад? Но нужно было как-то собраться с силами и пережить этот вечер. А на потом у него уже был план: не самый лучший, но вполне действенный в данной ситуации в качестве альтернативы сойти с ума.  
***  
Субботнее утро началось для Мо не слишком приятно, хотя с учетом того, как закончился пятничный вечер, все было вполне логично. Сизлак проснулся, лежа на собственной барной стойке в крайне неудобной позе. Не то, чтобы ему не приходилось засыпать вот так, но сегодня у него было адское похмелье. Не напиваться до такого состояния было что-то сродни профессиональной привычки. Еще в академии им чуть ли не на каждом занятии вдалбливали главное правило: пьющий бармен быстро теряет работу и, оказываясь по ту сторону стойки, превращается в обычного алкоголика. Хоть его таверна и не была самым прекрасным заведением в мире, Сизлаку пока вполне нравилось это место, так что основательно надраться он позволял себе крайне редко, и только если имелась очень, очень серьезная причина забыться.   
Вчера она у него, кажется, была. Вот дерьмо! Воспоминания о вечере и разговоре с Вэйлоном вспыхнули у него в сознании настолько ярко, что Мо резко поднялся и сразу же упал обратно. Голова кружилась и болела, словно по ней били молотком, а полумрак бара действовал на воспаленные глаза, как лампа в полицейской комнате для допросов.  
Ничего лучше, чем вернуться к себе в таверну посреди ночи и напиться похлеще, чем Барни, Мо вчера так и не придумал. Ему определенно бы не удалось проанализировать все происходящее с должным хладнокровием, потому что он был в бешенстве, зол и обижен. Так что он закрылся в баре и, приканчивая начатую клиентами бутылку виски, давал волю словам, ругая себя, Вэйлона, Бернса, друзей и всех, кто мог быть причастен к теперешней ситуации. Потом он методично лупил в стену подсобки битой, припасенной как раз на случай чрезвычайных нервных потрясений, наверное, с полчаса. Окончательно утомившись и чудом не проломив второй выход на улицу, Мо устало сел на пол возле музыкального автомата и, совершенно ни о чем не думая, выпил еще бутылку. Судя по состоянию своего организма, до дна. Кажется, он даже делал это под музыку, бросая монетки в раритетный аппарат и выбирая наугад. Играл, конечно, тоже сплошной раритет, но было плевать, и Сизлака несло на волнах мелодий в забытье, впрочем, он не ленился лишний раз приложить кулаком дряхлый аппарат, когда какая-то из пластинок начинала прыгать.  
Так что костяшки пальцев болели, голова раскалывалась, все тело ломило из-за неудобной позы, в которой он спал, и вдобавок ужасно тошнило от запаха пива в собственной таверне. На фоне всего этого ноющая боль в груди от разочарования и обиды почти не ощущалась. Мо осторожно сполз с барной стойки и посмотрел на часы: было уже двенадцать дня, удивительно, что до сих пор никто не вломился в бар, а, может, кто-то и пробовал это сделать, но он не слышал. Решив, что видеть хоть кого-нибудь из живых людей он сейчас просто не в силах, Сизлак вышел из таверны и, закрыв ее, поехал домой – принять душ и пару часов поспать на чем-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающем кровать. Открыть бар можно было и вечером: сегодня можно. Но в результате он так никуда и не вышел аж до утра воскресенья, кроме прочего, терзаясь чувством вины за то, что так расклеился. А еще слишком расслабился и в очередной раз ошибся. Он действительно поверил, что все это взаимно. Внутренний голос нашептывал ему, что на самом деле все так и было, и зря он так психанул, не разобравшись ни в чем, но Мо отмахнулся от него и отправился на работу. Идти на воскресную службу сегодня не хотелось, чтобы не пересечься со Смитерсом, который, не дай бог, будет в компании своего обожаемого начальника. Сегодня Сизлак не готов был это видеть, и даже от одной мысли о подобной ситуации у него нервно задергался глаз.  
До обеда все было спокойно: Мо убрал последствия своего пятничного дебоша, подметя осколки бутылки из-под виски, окурки и собрав запчасти разбитого о стену мобильного. А потом к нему зашел Гомер, который, судя по времени, примчал сюда почти сразу после того, как отбыл в церкви свою воскресную повинность.  
\- Сбежал от Мардж? – хмуро спросил Сизлак, выставив на стойку кружку с пивом еще до того, как Гомер сядет.  
\- Привет, Мо! Вроде того, - сказал Симпсон. - После того, как мы поели мороженого, нужно было везти детей на какую-то скучную выставку, так что эту часть семейного отдыха я пропускаю.  
\- Зря, - вздохнул Сизлак. Иногда он ужасно, ужасно сильно завидовал Гомеру. – Я бы не игнорировал возможность побыть с близкими людьми.  
\- Кстати, о близких людях, - Симпсон понизил голос до шепота. – Напротив твоего бара маячит Смитерс. И вид у него, кстати, как у побитой собаки. Сомневаюсь, что это у вас такие ролевые игры.  
\- Если ты ждешь от меня комментариев, то их не будет, - отрезал Мо, отворачиваясь и хватая в руки первый попавшийся бокал, который и так был натерт до скрипа. Ужасно хотелось выглянуть за входную дверь, а сердце его колотилось так, что, казалось, сейчас в такт ему зазвенят все бутылки на полках. – И остальным парням передай, что пусть лучше ищут другой бар, чтобы обсуждать эту тему. А здесь я не постесняюсь применить оружие.  
\- Ой, да остынь, Мо, - махнул рукой Гомер. - Поверь, у нас есть темы поинтереснее твоей личной жизни. Нальешь еще?  
Он просидел в баре еще час, занимая Сизлака болтовней о разной ерунде, пока подтянулись Ленни с Карлом, а за ними еще с десяток воскресных посетителей таверны. Помещение быстро заполнилось праздными разговорами, кто-то даже играл в бильярд, и Мо действительно уверился, что до него и всей этой истории никому нет дела. Даже ему самому. До ночи он подавал, вытирал, расставлял и даже посмеялся над парой анекдотов, рассказанных кем-то из посетителей. Никаких эмоций и ощущений почти не осталось, видимо, закончились еще вчера. Сизлаку даже вдруг показалось, что никакого Вэйлона Смитерса вообще не было в его жизни, и он сам все придумал, но на рецепшене в отеле его ждала записка, состоящая всего из нескольких слов с просьбой поговорить. Без подписи. Просто одна строчка уже знакомым ровным почерком: Мо перечитал ее несколько раз и, положив в карман, отправился в номер, где несколько часов ходил из угла в угол, раздумывая обо всей этой ситуации и, кажется, даже разговаривая с самим собой.  
Он заснул под утро и, соответственно, поздно открыл бар: помятый, злой и совершенно растерянный. До вечера Мо распугивал редких клиентов своим хмурым видом, а потом основательно оторвался на поставщиках, которые привезли заказанного меньше, чем должны были. Барни, который начал выпивать в его таверне уже с обеда, только качал головой.   
Под вечер неожиданно заявились и Гомер, и Ленни, и Карл и даже Сэм с Ларри. В понедельник все они, обычно, обсуждали начало рабочей недели, в частности очередные увольнения или изменения на АЭС. Сегодня Сизлак не принимал участия в разговорах, а почти все время позорно прятался в подсобке: его вдруг охватила такая мизантропия, что даже видеть людей было тошно.   
\- Эй, Мо! – в очередной раз позвал его Ленни, но в этот раз не для того, чтобы попросить наполнить бокал. – Ты не в курсе, что случилось со Смитерсом?  
\- Чего? – Сизлак вышел из подсобки и стал, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно обводя взглядом окружающих.  
\- Ну, вы же с ним общаетесь, - пожал плечами Ленни. - Так что мы подумали, что, может, ты в курсе. А то его нет на работе, это странно, он ведь не ходит на больничный. И в отпуск тоже почти не ходит.   
\- Сегодня нам всем пришлось немного побыть помощниками мистера Бернса, - усмехнулся Карл. - Он вызвал к себе почти каждого, и все оказались бездарями и идиотами.  
\- Потому что вы такие и есть, - махнул рукой Мо, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что занят сортировкой чашек. – И меня это все не касается.  
\- Ага, а еще он говорил что-то типа «Смитерс, на кого же вы меня покинули!», - заявил Гомер, картинно взмахнув руками. - Ну, может, и не точно такими словами, но смысл я передал.  
\- Наверное, он при смерти или уже умер, - предположил Карл.  
\- Или уволился, - предположил Сизлак, особо громко звякнув посудой.  
\- Не, умер более вероятно, - сказал Ленни, и все засмеялись.  
А Мо вдруг стало не по себе, и он чуть не выронил из рук очередную чашку, а затем резко развернулся и оперся руками руками о барную стойку.  
\- Дайте кто-нибудь мобильный, - потребовал он.  
\- Держи, - Ленни протянул ему телефон, который как раз держал в руке. – А что с твоим?  
\- Разбил, - буркнул Сизлак, набирая номер по памяти и, заметив заинтересованные взгляды, направленные на него, слегка смутился. – Что? У меня хорошая память на цифры.  
Абонент находился вне зоны действия сети, что было совсем на него не похоже: Вэйлон держал телефон включенным, на памяти Мо, круглые сутки.   
\- Я же говорил, - пожал плечами Карл, глядя на озадаченное лицо Сизлка, откладывающего мобильный и ныряющего под стойку, чтобы наконец включить выдернутый из розетки еще с пятницы городской телефон. Домашний Смитерса тоже не отвечал, даже автоответчик не предлагал оставить сообщение – просто длинные гудки, с каждым из которых сердце Мо, казалось, начинало биться все выше, постепенно перемещаясь куда-то в район горла.  
\- Ладно, - развел руками он. - Мне нужно поехать кое-куда и кое-что проверить. Но если вы, парни, надо мной подшутили…  
\- Разве это на нас похоже? – усмехнулся Ленни. – Кстати, перед тем, как ты уйдешь, не хочешь нам обновить? – он выразительно помахал пустым бокалом в воздухе.  
\- Гомер - за старшего, - Мо бросил в Симпсона снятым фартуком и вышел из-за стойки. - Так что он пусть и справляется. И не разнесите тут все до моего возвращения.   
\- Есть, шеф, - радостно согласился Гомер, снимая с головы внезапно приземлившийся на него предмет гардероба.  
\- И перестаньте так по-идиотски улыбаться, глядя на меня! Это вообще не смешно!

На самом деле никаких особенных идей, кроме как поехать к Вэйлону домой, у Мо не нашлось. И чего он вообще вдруг так сорвался? Кто они друг другу, и почему это вообще должно его беспокоить? Но его беспокоило. Сизлак ехал почти на автопилоте, в основном, занимаясь тем, что перебирал в голове возможные варианты развития событий. И уже произошедших событий, само собой. Еще там, в таверне, до него вдруг дошло, что это были, наверное, первые его нормальные отношения, когда он не прикидывался кем-то другим, не скрывал свою профессию, заработки и не пытался играть, оставаясь собой настоящим. Это было нелегко с учетом того, что сам себе он не особо нравился. Что самое удивительное, его приняли.   
Был ли он при этом не слишком откровенным человеком, скрывающим несколько скелетов в шкафу и пару неприятных тайн прошлого? Определенно. Черт, да он много лет влюблен в жену лучшего друга и без зазрения совести пытался ее отбить! Разве что татуировку не сделал, но это никоим образом не меняло ситуацию. Должен ли был он об этом рассказать сразу и, тем более, требовать что-то от Смитерса? Который, наверное, относился к нему в разы внимательнее, чем все приятели вместе взятые.  
Сизлак топил педаль газа, проговаривая это про себя, спрашивая себя почти вслух и надеясь, что все еще можно спасти. Ему ведь и раньше удавалось исправлять и более глупые свои ошибки. Хотя, скорее, нет, не особо успешно. Но, возможно, еще и правда не поздно поговорить. Если, конечно, с Вэйлоном все в порядке. Он ведь мог просто уехать из города? Или нет?

Парковка и дорога до квартиры показались просто бесконечными, пока Мо перебирал в голове варианты, что делать, если никого нет дома и что делать, если все в точности до наоборот. Он будто вынырнул из своих мыслей в реальность, уже нажимая кнопку звонка. Подождав с минуту и решив было, что ему никто не откроет, Сизлак услышал шаги, и дверь распахнулась настежь. Вэйлон, одетый в белую рубашку и жилетку, засунувший руки в карманы брюк, выглядел довольно помятым, как человек, который не спал нормально несколько дней, а также достаточно хмурым, как тот, кто приготовился встречать незваных гостей.  
\- Наверное, ты ожидал увидеть коммивояжеров, - сказал Мо первое, что пришло ему в голову, глядя на его расширившиеся от удивления глаза.  
\- Почти, - произнес Смитерс на выдохе. – А ты?..  
\- Пришел узнать, все ли с тобой в порядке.  
\- А почему должно быть наоборот?  
\- Ты не отвечаешь на звонки.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Точно. Один-один. Вообще, я пришел поговорить. И тебя нет сегодня на работе, вся станция на ушах, - признался Мо.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что прямо таки вся, - грустно усмехнулся Смитерс, пропуская его в квартиру. - И даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь. Вообще не думал, что это произведет такой эффект. Я просто взял несколько отгулов.  
\- Отгулов? – переспросил Мо, оглядываясь, словно был здесь в первый раз. Впрочем, чувствовал он себя сейчас и правда именно так.  
\- Да, впервые за несколько лет, наверное, лет за десять. По собственному желанию, - Вэйлон уселся на диван, наблюдая за Сизлаком. Он, конечно же, не озвучил, какую ерунду пытался наплести вчера вечером мистеру Бернсу о причине отгулов, и насколько скептическим взглядом тот окинул его, посоветовав побыстрее решить свои личные проблемы.  
\- Чтобы?..  
\- Напиться, как следует.  
\- О, да я вижу, ты решил не напиться, а убить себя алкоголем, - сев на диван недалеко от Смитерса прокомментировал Мо, окидывая взглядом количество разнообразных бутылок, выставленных на столе.   
\- Я еще не начинал.  
\- Почему?  
\- Возможно, рядом не было бармена, который бы мне налил? – Вэйлон сначала посмотрел на него в упор и отвел взгляд.  
\- Прости, что тебя ударил, - сконфужено выдавил Сизлак, глядя на уже желтеющий синяк на скуле Смитерса.   
\- И ты меня, что… все это скрывал, - тот вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему и глядя в глаза.  
\- Послушай, Вэйлон, - Мо моргнул, собираясь с мыслями. - У людей бывают разные заморочки, и с тобой все не так уж плохо. И со мной, наверное. Я не жду на самом деле, что ты будешь делать татуировку с моим портретом. Упаси Господи, на самом-то деле! Или признаваться мне в любви. Или желать прожить вместе до конца дней. Но, по-моему, у нас неплохо получалось все это… Отношения.  
\- Отношения, - эхом повторил Вэйлон, не отрывая взгляда от Сизлака.  
\- Словом, если у всего этого еще есть шанс, то я бы хотел его использовать, - продолжил Мо немного напряженно, и добавил. – Знаешь, я как-то собирался сделать операцию и стать карликом. Влюбился в девушку из маленьких людей и думал на ней жениться.  
\- Серьезно? – Смитерс улыбнулся. – Я знал, что ты увлекающийся человек, но не думал, что настолько. Хорошо, что ты сейчас нормального размера.  
\- Я не собирался уменьшать себя во всех местах, вообще-то, - добавил Мо и почти расслабился, когда Вэйлон рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- Я думаю, - серьезно сказал Смитерс, отсмеявшись. - Что было бы неплохо продолжить с того момента, где мы закончили.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, как я жду тебя на ужин, и ты приходишь. И все такое.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Сизлак, - попробуем с меньшим драматизмом.  
\- Все не так просто, как кажется, Мо, - вздохнул Вэйлон. - И работу я уж точно не брошу.  
\- А я тебя и не прошу, - Сизлак покачал головой. - В этом почти весь ты, наверное. Только я буду вполне обосновано психовать по некоторым поводам.  
\- Я попытаюсь это пережить, - Смитерс улыбнулся краешком губ.  
\- Кстати, ты по-прежнему собираешься напиваться на протяжении всех своих отгулов? – поинтересовался Мо.  
\- Даже не знаю теперь.  
\- Я думал рвануть из города на пару дней, в соседнем штате фестиваль барменов. Поедешь со мной?  
\- И что мы будем там делать?  
\- Ну, я попытаюсь обманным путем завоевать первое место, за которое полагается неплохой денежный приз, - увидев укоризненный взгляд Вэйлона, Мо сделал паузу и продолжил. - Ладно, я попытаюсь сделать это абсолютно честным путем, я не так уж и плох. А ты можешь наконец напиться.   
\- И ты воспользуешься моим бессознательным состоянием? – Смитерс поднял бровь, вопросительно глядя на него.  
\- Я надеюсь, - Сизлак кашлянул. - Что все, чем бы мы ни занимались вместе, будет вполне осознанно с твоей стороны.  
Вместо ответа Вэйлон просто притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Глубоко, мягко, обещающе и вполне осознанно.


End file.
